I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home
by hilandmum
Summary: The third story in the series consisting of Moving On and There's a Place For Us
1. Chapter 1

Some of you suggested great titles for this sequel to There's a Place for Us, but as I started to write it, this Philip Philips song kept coming back to me:

_Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of :

I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

Sequel to Moving On and There's a Place For Us

Chapter 1. Training

"House, you'll never believe everything I found!" Rocco Magnani burst into his boss's office.

The fact that House used to do the same thing to Wilson back at PPTH didn't stop him from snarling at the young man with the dark hair and flashing Italian eyes. "Yellin had problems with her kidneys in the past." House preempted his team member.

"Well, yeah, we expected as much, but I found proof." Magnani was still grinning.

"What kind of proof?"

He shuffled through the papers in his hand. "Her creatinine levels were elevated, 1.6, before the hysterectomy, so they couldn't do a CT scan with contrast. An ultrasound..." He did some more shuffling. "Here it is. An ultrasound showed a tiny cyst, but the conclusion was that it was a noncancerous Bosniak cyst." He placed the reports on House's desk. "I ran into her Ob/Gyn..."

"The one who prescribed the Zyprexa that she stopped taking on her own."

"Yeah, Finnegan. He told her to stay away from NSAIDS, but who knows if she followed those instructions either."

House nodded. "So she might have brought her troubles on herself without Kirkwood's help." He tapped the pages. "This all confirms what Jacobs found from the current tests."

"It does? I guess that's not surprising."

House let out a satisfied sigh. "Take these to Jacobs and Simpson."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ream Kirkwood out for ignoring her history."

Magnani was still grinning as he left.

Before House went to find the cardiologist, he studied the results Heather Jacobs, the female doctor on his team, had brought him earlier. He leaned back in his desk chair, wishing he had a window in his office at Snow Hill Mercy Hospital and a balcony overlooking the small town. Sure, it was hot and humid outside, a typical mid-summer day on Maryland's eastern shore. But it would have been a nice change from this small, drab office. Maybe after he diagnosed Magda Yellin he'd ask Dr. Meisner, the hospital administrator who'd hired him, or Meisner's assistant, Katherine Lembach for a larger office.

A lot had happened to him in two months or so. He'd been driving aimlessly until he found that Cameron ran the clinic in Shelby, the smaller town twenty miles north of Snow Hill, and that had triggered changes he'd never expected. Mostly good changes. Together, he and Cameron had treated almost a tenth of the population of Shelby for complications stemming from aerial spraying of an insecticide at ten times the recommended concentration, while a hurricane raged outside, damaging large parts of the town.

House found a warm welcome from many of the townspeople, and especially from Cameron, and decided to stay. Before long, he landed a position in Snow Hill and hired a team of three.

Heather Jacobs, Rocco Magnani, and Bart Simpson weren't like any of the ducklings he'd had in the past. They seemed amused by his unorthodox methods and ready, no eager to go along with anything he said. And they were damn good doctors to boot.

And Cameron. He grinned thinking about the beautiful young woman who was now his lover. She was no longer the tentative, naïve young woman with a huge crush on him that she'd been when they first worked together. Oh, she still had self-confidence issues and she still trusted people too much and was full of compassion for everyone she met, but that was all part of her charm.

They were building a house together outside of Shelby on the road to Chesapeake Bay. Sometimes he thought he must be dreaming, because none of this had been part of his plan for his life. Gregory House building a house, a home, to share with someone else. He also found himself to be part of a community, accepted, appreciated, even liked. Who'dda thunk it?

He was still solving medical puzzles, still manipulating people for the sheer pleasure of it. His current case allowed him to do all of that. Yellin's cardiologist, Chet Kirkwood, a man he had no respect for as a doctor or as a person, had been treating the woman for heart problems. Now it looked like he'd either ignored or been ignorant of earlier kidney problems that should have been considered.

Cameron didn't have a moment to think. The number of kids coming in for physicals for school had increased that week.

"The high school football team will be starting practice in a week or so," Mrs. Ambrose told her. "Charlie needs to bring a doctor's certification to allow him to participate."

The teenage boy was tall and broad. He looked healthy enough.

"Come sit up here." Cameron indicated the examination table. "What shots did he have as a child?" she asked his mother as she checked his pulse rate, glands, eyes, and throat.

"Oh, the usual. Measles, mumps, rubella, I think."

"Don't you know?"

"Yes. Those and DPT is it? I think that's what it's called." The woman scratched her ear. "All of my kids had all their shots. Whatever the doctor said they needed."

"OK. Charlie, let me know if I hurt you." She flexed his wrists, elbows, ankles and knees.

"Nothing."

"Good." Next she took his blood pressure. "It's a little high, but that's not unusual. It could just be some anxiety about making the team." She smiled at the teen. "So, what position do you play?"

"Um, I'm trying out for defensive end. I was junior varsity last year."

"That's great. My brother played football in high school. He was a skinny kid, fast on his feet. Mostly he played tight end. They even let him quarterback for a while."

Charlie relaxed visibly as she chatted with him. But she also took a blood sample. Finally, she tried his b.p. again. It was still high. She tried not to frown. "When I've checked the blood test results, I'll be able to sign off on his condition," she told Mrs. Ambrose.

When the woman smiled, a dimple appeared in her plump cheeks. "Thank you, Doctor. Um, I hear you'll be running for a seat on the town council. You'll certainly get my vote."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ambrose, but I haven't decided yet whether I should run." The clinic took up a lot of her time, especially since she was the only doctor, and she expected to be busy making decisions about the home she and House were building. Would she have enough time for a campaign? Was she even the best candidate for the position? She hadn't talked to House about it yet and wondered what he would think. "Bye, Charley. Good luck with the try-outs."

The boy and his mother left. Before she called the next patient, she started the analyzer. Charlie seemed healthy, so why was his blood pressure so high? Perhaps the CBC would give her a clue.

The next patient was someone she knew well, Rachel Davis. The seventeen-year-old girl helped out occasionally in the clinic, along with her best friend, Chrissy Lindquist. Rachel's father was the contractor Cameron and House chose to work on their house. And her maternal grandmother was a very vocal and opinionated member of the Shelby town board.

"Something wrong?" Cameron asked as Rachel hopped up onto the examination table.

"No, I need a doctor's OK to play on the school tennis team."

Cameron nodded. She examined the slim girl with the mocha skin and her father's almost black hair and eyes. "Have you been having any health problems lately?"

"Only my summer allergies. The Allegra you prescribed has helped a lot." She was quiet for a while as Cameron listened to her heart and lungs. "Chrissy told me about the plan you and Principal Berman have for you to mentor some of the kids from the school besides me and Chrissy."

"We're still working out the details, but I think it'll become a regular program. Two or three students each year."

"I hope I can spend more time here this coming year. I love helping you with patients, especially the little kids."

Cameron smiled at her. "Whatever you can work into your schedule. Senior year can be very demanding."

Rachel nodded, then stood when Cameron signaled she was finished examining her.

"I saw your father earlier."

"Oh, did you break ground for the house this morning? Dad mentioned something about that when Mom and I got back from North Carolina. How exciting! I bet you and Dr. House can't wait until you can move in."

Cameron chuckled. "It'll be a while. Your dad estimates four or five months if the weather holds and everything he's ordered for us comes in."

"I'm glad he's the one working on it. I may be biased, but I think he and his crew do the best work in the area."

"That's what we heard. And he's very easy to work with." Cameron thought about all the little extras she'd requested as a surprise for House. Will Davis hadn't balked at any of them.

"I think the only one who doesn't get along with him is my grandmother."

Pamela Bradford didn't get along with a lot of people, Cameron thought, but didn't say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Both House and Cameron had a busy day, but now it's evening._

_Thanks to everyone who's made this a favorite. And thanks for the great comments._

**Chapter 2. At the End of the Day**

Cameron was waiting for House in their booth at the diner when he arrived that evening. "You look exhausted."

He nodded. "Exhausted, but strangely satisfied."

Her eyebrows went up.

House grinned at her as he sat. "We were right about Yellin. She had a preexisting kidney condition, and Kirkwood completely ignored it when he treated her heart. The kids found proof and we brought it to Meisner."

"What did he do?" She leaned toward him across the table.

"I told you Meisner was an OK guy for a hospital administrator. He started by lacing into Charles, as Yellin calls Chet. Next, Kirkwood will have to appear before the hospital board and explain his actions. I am definitely looking forward to that."

Linda appeared next to their table with a pot of coffee. "So, what'll it be tonight, docs?" She put the pot down and took out her order pad.

"What's the special?" House knew that was always the freshest dish.

"Lasagne." Linda grinned at him.

"Sounds good. Mo's lasagne will hit the spot." House handed her his menu without even opening it.

"Can I have half a portion and a side salad with Italian dressing?" Cameron said.

"Anything you want." Linda wrote down their orders, then filled their coffee cups. "Oh, and save room for cherry pie. It's awesome."

"House always has room for pie."

"So, how bad was the clinic today?" said the man who always has room for pie.

"Who says it was bad?"

"You had a frown on that gorgeous face when I arrived. I know that look."

She sighed. "I had a boy come in for a physical so he could get okayed for the high school football team."

"And?"

She shook her head. "Everything was fine, except his b.p. For no apparent reason it was high."

House shrugged. "He's probably nervous about the tryouts."

"You may be right. I tried to get him to relax, though, and took it again. It was even higher."

"You know there are all sorts of causes for elevated blood pressure."

"Not as many for teenage boys." She sighed. "I'll check him again when I give them the results of the blood tests."

"And give him the OK to play football."

"I guess."

"Anything else?"

Her day was busy, but nothing stood out. "Rachel came in for a similar reason."

"She's trying out for the football team?"

That made her laugh and swat at his hand. "No, silly. The tennis team."

"No problems there, I assume." His mouth quirked. "If there had been you would have mentioned her first."

Cameron nodded. "She's a sweet kid, not surprising with a father like Will. And the few times I've spoken to Sandra, she seemed very nice too."

"Unlike her mother."

"I'm sure you've noticed that some kids take after their parents, and others become almost the opposite, refuse to be the people their parents are." She saw right away it wasn't a subject House wanted to talk about. Luckily, Linda appeared at that moment with their food and they were busy for a while, savoring the spicy sauce and tasty meat and cheese of their lasagne.

They were almost finished when House's team arrived. "Come join us," Cameron invited. "We're just about to have some cherry pie. It's supposed to be awesome."

"That's OK." Jacobs pointed to the empty booth further into the diner. "We'll take that one. You're almost finished."

"How's the lasagne?" Magnani asked.

"Is it as good as Rocco's?" Simpson wanted to know.

House had eaten a portion of leftover lasagne Magnani brought him a day or two before. "I think you and Mo should have a cook-off. Try hers and see what you think."

Cameron nodded. "It was very good, but then it always is."

"We'll take your advice." Jacobs smiled and nudged the two men ahead of her to the empty booth.

"They're in a good mood, too." Cameron watched them.

"They seem as satisfied with what we did as I am."

"I'd say they suit you better than any team you've ever had."

"Maybe." His eyes were focused on her, not his team. "There was one thing your team had that they don't."

"What's that?"

"You."

Cameron's mouth fell open and her heart sped up. She had to swallow twice before she could speak. Drawing attention to how non-House-like that sounded wasn't an option, so she smiled instead and took his hand in her smaller one.

Linda brought their pie, and she let his hand go to dig in. She tried to eat it slowly, but it was so delicious. "That was perfect."

"You expected otherwise? Finished?" He purposely looked at her plate.

She nodded and stood. "See you tomorrow," she called to Linda, and they left. They separated at her car door. "I'll see you at home."

Cameron was the first to arrive back at the small apartment they shared in the basement of Edna McClelland's house, at least until their own place was finished. That would be a while, but was something to look forward to. Not that living at Mrs. McClelland's had been terrible. But the apartment was cramped, especially for two people.

Cameron dropped her purse and keys on the table nearest the door, and sat down on the convertible sofa. Most of the furniture in the apartment would be left behind when they moved. She'd brought very little with her when she left New Jersey. House wanted to bring the furniture and books from his apartment in Princeton once the house was finished. That was fine with her. She looked up when he opened the door and smiled.

House took off his jacket, joined her on the couch and stretched out his long legs.

"I've been thinking about what we'll need for the house." She snuggled against him, something it had taken her a while to get used to. He no longer flinched when she touched him. "Your furniture will fill the great room and the bedroom but we need a dining room table."

He shrugged. "We rarely eat at home, and I doubt we'll have dinner parties for our large number of friends."

She smiled, knowing that he was being sarcastic about the friends. "We both have more now than we ever did before."

"OK, so we need a dining room table. Does that mean I can get a pool table, too?"

"Sure, why not?" She rested her hand on the soft cotton of his T-shirt. "Now's the time to get everything you ever wanted, ever dreamed of."

"At the moment what I want, what I'm dreaming of is to stretch out besides a beautiful young immunologist, preferably naked. Know anyone like that?" He brushed his thumb down her cheek.

She smiled. "I think there's one around here somewhere." Her lips brushed against his scruffy cheek. Their caresses became more insistent, each stroke creating new sensations, each kiss raising their body heat.

She opened his belt and the button of his pants, sliding the zipper down to relieve the pressure on his growing bulge. He smiled as his arms went around to undo her bra, and he kissed the freed globes.

Together they removed her black slacks. "I like those panties, but I'd like them better if they were off." He slipped two fingers under the elastic and slid the bit of lavender down. She stood to help.

She tried to relax and prolong the titillation, but it was no use. House wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her neck, then down into her cleavage.

They didn't stop to open the bed, but made love eagerly, passionately but not frantically. After he brought her to the pinnacle and over it, cresting together, they remained locked together in a blissful embrace. The world around them and all of its problems and intrigues were pushed to the edges of their consciousness.

But after a while, she pushed herself up with her palms. "This can't be comfortable for you."

"It's worth it." He pulled her back into his arms.

"At least let me open the bed."

"If you insist." He sighed and rose, watching as she opened the sofa, then collapsing on it and bringing her down with him. "Hmmm. And now that we're comfortable, how about a second round?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing I'd like better, but first I'd like to cuddle a little."

"That can be arranged." His arms pulled her against him and she nuzzled his neck again. "Seems to me this is how we started before."

Cameron laughed. It did feel similar, but the urgency wasn't the same. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, his male musk with a hint of sex, a smell that was pure House. Her breathing slowed and she dozed, feeling safe, warm and loved. And very relaxed.

It was House's turn to chuckle. He brushed a strand of hair from her brow and kissed it. "Or we can just go to sleep and pick up where we left off in the morning."

They woke seven hours later in almost the same position. "Seems to me I heard a promise just before I fell asleep." Cameron kissed his cheek as her hands began to roam.

"Hold that thought." House pulled away and swung his legs carefully off the bed, then walked the few steps to the bathroom. He wasn't gone long. "Now, where were we?" He stretched out again and reached out for her, ready now for another round. He wasn't disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Time for the team to have a new case, but one they can diagnose quickly. There's a fishing trip planned for the weekend, after all._

_It always feels good to see new people making this a favorite or adding me to their author alerts. Some of you may have read that Amazon is planning to pay for fanfiction in the future. They're starting with other fandoms, but who knows? Perhaps House fanfiction will be added in the future. Meanwhile, we writers will have to be content with the wonderful comments we get from our fans._

**Chapter 3. New Case**

"They've already scheduled Kirkwood's hearing for this afternoon." Magnani greeted House with the news the moment he walked through his office door.

House smiled in response.

"And Vargas is taking over Yellin's case."

"The nephrologist?" That was one of House's specialties, too, but he was glad he wouldn't be treating the woman any longer. "So, I guess we don't have a patient."

"Heather and Bart are sorting through some files that Lembach gave us. We'll meet with you in an hour to tell you what we find."

House nodded. "Don't look too hard. If we have a case that carries over until tomorrow it'll put a damper on our fishing trip with Pete."

"Well, we wouldn't want to do that, would we? Maybe a simple case we can solve in a few hours."

"That would be boring, but go ahead. I'll see you all later."

House spent the hour organizing the evidence he'd found to prove Kirkwood's malpractice. He expected that Yellin would never file a complaint against her longtime family friend, not like she'd done against Cameron. This time they had solid facts, while her claims about Cameron were based on Yellin's fantasies and delusions. Yes, it was a good thing he wouldn't have to treat the woman again.

An hour later, he rose slowly from his desk and strode across the hall to the office his team shared.

Simpson grinned at him. "We were about to come looking for you."

"You got something?"

Three heads, one with blond spiky hair, one with thick black hair, and the last with curly red hair, nodded simultaneously like bobble heads.

"It's a little complicated but we think we can nail the diagnosis in a day so we can go fishing tomorrow." Magnani handed house a folder.

House opened it and scanned the contents. A smile spread across his features. "I like it. OK, tell Lembach we'll take..." He had to look again at the pages for the name. His smile spread to a grin. "...Sam Sonite's case. And remind her I'm still waiting to hear about moving to a new office."

Jacobs' eyes narrowed. "A new office?"

"Yes, one with a window and enough room for us to meet in comfort. This," he waved his cane as much as he could in the cramped space. "...this is a bit snug."

"When did you ask her to move you?"

"I asked Meisner when I reported to him about Kirkwood."

Simpson nodded. "Good move, boss. What'd he say?"

"That if Kirkwood's review by the board went the way he expected, there'd be a window office ripe for the taking."

"But that means we have to wait until the hearing this afternoon, and the ruling afterward." Magnani frowned. "Isn't there another office we can use?"

"I think if there were, I would have had it by now."

"What are you going to tell the board?"

House smiled. "I have all the evidence of his mishandling of Yellin's case. The tests you did, the records from before and even the ones Kirkwood compiled. The facts should be enough."

"What about all the people who complained about him in the past?"

"Since Lancaster didn't keep records, I'm afraid we don't have those."

"But we can bring the nurses who made them to testify."

"If we have to. Guess that's our fallback."

"So Kirkwood's going to hang." The grin on Simpson's face couldn't be broader. "I meant figuratively."

House got a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes." He turned and left the office.

The three young doctors exchanged puzzled looks. "What was that all about?" Magnani asked.

Simpson shook his head. "Beats me."

Jacobs gathered the files they'd reviewed. "I'll go see Lembach about the new case. Maybe one of you two can see what our boss is up to."

"I'll do it." Magnani held the door for her, then walked across the hall, but House wasn't in his office. Magnani stopped a passing nurse. "Have you seen Dr. House?"

She shook her head and walked on.

Magnani was beginning to know House's habits. The next place he looked was the cafeteria. Sure enough, he sat at a corner table, a mug of coffee and two jelly donuts in front of him, reading through a copy of the file on their patient.

"One of those for me?" The younger doctor sat and reached for one of the round sweets.

"Get your own." House covered his plate and its content with his hand. "And get me another one. I don't think two will be enough."

Chuckling, Magnani made for the dessert section. The cheese danish looked even better than the powdered sugar-covered donuts, so he got two of those and a cup of java for himself.

"So what was that all about before? You hared it out of the office as if your pants were on fire."

"Oh, nothing." House reached for one of the danish.

"Nothing, huh?"

House closed the folder he was reading and frowned. "It's good you're curious, but you'll have to wait, I'm afraid."

Magnani sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "It has something to do with Kirkwood. Something related to what Bart said about him hanging."

"I still can't believe the name of our patient." House refused to discuss it. "Or should I say case?"

Magnani smiled at the deft change in topic. "I'm sure you're planning to have all sorts of fun at his expense."

"He's asking for it, going around with a moniker like that."

"I'm sure he's not the first patient you've had with a strange name." Magnani took a big bite of danish and quickly spit it into his napkin. "That tastes like cardboard, and the cheese..." He had no words to describe the taste.

"Then you won't mind if I have the rest of yours."

"Go right ahead. But don't come to me when your stomach rebels."

House took a big bite. "Yum. Where's your sense of adventure."

"I can do without that kind." He drank some more coffee to get the bad taste out of his mouth. "Should we start with an ultrasound and chest x-ray?" He tapped the patient file.

House nodded. "And do an echocardiogram. I'm a little suspicious about this EKG."

Magnani finished his coffee and left, still wondering about House's abrupt departure earlier. What could Simpson's words have triggered in House's brain?

He met Jacobs returning from Lembach's office and told her the tests their boss wanted them to run.

"That EKG did look a little suspicious." She scratched her cheek. "Did he tell you why he left before?"

Magnani shook his head. "He's being very close-mouthed about it. I don't know whether he wants us to figure it out for ourselves or just ignore it."

"Sometimes I can't figure him at all. You may have the best read on him of any of us, besides Dr. Cameron."

"It's fun trying to figure out what he's thinking at any given moment. Like solving a puzzle when you don't have all the pieces."

She nodded. "Lembach said the patient should be ready for us in a couple of hours. I guess he's being treated in Cardiology."

"Not by Kirkwood, I hope." A worried frown twisted his mouth.

"No, he's not allowed to treat any patients until after the hearing this afternoon."

"Good."

"I hope we can sit in on the hearing." She smirked. "I'd love to see them all ream him."

"Probably only House will be able to attend."

Her eyebrows went up. "Unless they want us to testify."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sure. Let's do it!"

Simpson joined them. "Let's do what?"

Jacobs glanced at Magnani and then back at Simpson. "Well, we want to be in on the grilling Kirkwood's about to get."

"Am I going to like this?"

"We're going to ask House to let us present the proof we found that he was guilty of malpractice in Yellin's case."

"Wait." Magnani put a hand on her arm. "I'm not sure House will go for that, but what we can do instead is listen in from the break room next to the conference room."

His teammates simultaneously said, "What?"

"Haven't you ever heard people talking in there when you were on break? The wall between the two rooms is so thin, and I think they share a air conditioning duct."

Jacobs smiled first, but Simpson wasn't far behind. "Now we have to do is make sure we don't have to be with our patient while the hearing is going on."

"That's easy. We take all of our samples before and get them to the lab. We can schedule the EKG and other tests for after the hearing." Magnani grinned.

"Then we'd better be there when he gets to the room."

The three of them headed to the room assigned to their new patient. An orderly was wheeling the child into the room when they arrived, followed by the parents. The father had his arm around his wife, and both of them were frowning.

"We'll take very good care of your son," Jacobs reassured them. "I'm sure we'll know what's wrong by the end of the day." She could only hope they did. Even more important than the team's upcoming fishing trip was the fragile condition of the little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know you've been waiting for Kirkwood's hearing. Hope you're not disappointed._

_Thanks for reading and for the wonderful comments._

**Chapter 4. Hear ye, Hear ye**

By the time they had the urine sample they needed, and had arranged for little Sam's x-ray and echo, it was almost time for the hearing. Simpson and Jacobs followed Magnani to the break room where he's assured them they'd be able to hear everything that went on in the conference room next door.

They each got a drink, coffee for Simpson, a coke for Magnani, and bottled water for Jacobs, then sat down near the wall adjoining the conference room to wait.

The first person they heard was Dr. Meisner. He presented the charges against Kirkwood, then introduced the witnesses, House, Dr. Meadows and Nurse Fern Spano, to the board members, George Peterson, Dr. David Torres, Elaine Malcolm, Dr. Gerald Burns, and Dr. Linda Cox. Peterson called on Dr. Meadows to testify first.

She cleared her throat and then listed the times she'd had to correct mistakes Kirkwood made on the treatment of patients. She was followed by Fern, the nurse who'd talked to Jacobs about Kirkwood's handling of patients and the nurses.

Jacobs, Magnani and Simpson could hear murmurs from the board members after each accusation, but couldn't make out specific words.

And then their boss began to speak. There was no mistaking who it was. His remarks were scathing. The women might have held back, but not House.

House tapped the pile of papers in front of him. "These are tests that we did on Miss Magda Yellin. Before that, she was a patient of Dr. Kirkwood's, and he treated her as if her only problem was her heart. But I also have records here of her condition before that. It's clear that the woman has had kidney disease for a few years. Dr. Kirkwood completely ignored these records."

He took the time to extract several reports and put on his reading glasses. "Let me read you what Dr. Finnegan said in his report on her health eighteen months ago. 'Miss Yellin's kidney failure is irreversible. With medication it can be controlled, and kept from deteriorating'." He removed the specs and stared at Kirkwood. "Were you too lazy to read these reports? Or so arrogant that you thought you knew better than Finnegan? Maybe you're so narrowly focused that you think the heart is the only organ in the body that can fail." House shrugged and turned back to the board members. "I can spout gossip and hearsay about Dr. Kirkwood, but I'm sure you only want me to testify about what I know for a fact. Well, here it is." He pushed the papers to the center of the table. "Tangible proof that his treatment of one patient was wrong. I can't put it in any simpler terms."

House sat, unsure whether they'd be asking him any questions. The board members huddled for a few minutes. "Dr. House, what is the prognosis for the patient?" Peterson asked in his booming voice.

"She'll need treatment for the rest of her life. Her case was turned over to one of the best nephrologists in this hospital."

One of the women, Dr. Cox, looked at him over her own glasses. "And her heart?"

"Ah, her heart." He smirked. "Her heart problems are intermittent. Medication, the right medication, not something that will further harm her kidneys, can control that."

She turned to Kirkwood, who sat stiffly at one end of the table. "Dr. Kirkwood, did you read the patient's history?"

"There was nothing in her file about any kidney problems. I'm sure she would have told me about them."

"Did you even look at her creatinine levels?" House blurted.

"There was no reason to. She had no symptoms."

"No? What about the chest pain, shortness of breath, the high blood pressure?"

"Dr. House, we'll ask the questions." Gray-haired Dr. Torres, who House knew was a surgeon, had a commanding voice, although not as deep as Peterson's. He was also frowning.

House shut up.

"Dr. Kirkwood, your answers to Dr. House's questions are unsatisfactory. Based on what we heard earlier from Dr. Meadows and Fern Spano, this has happened before. Do you make it a practice to ignore the medical history of your patients?"

Kirkwood sneered indignantly. "Of course not."

House remained quiet but he rolled his eyes. He still had some ammunition he hadn't used. If the board skewered Kirkwood without it, he'd keep it to himself. Dr. Cox reached for the papers he had shoved to the center of the table. House didn't know her specialty, but he'd seen her around.

"Dr. Kirkwood, would you mind reading the record Dr. House offered in evidence?" She shuffled through a few pages to find Finnegan's records.

Kirkwood's eyes shifted and he swallowed noisily. He clasped his hands together. The board passed the papers to him, but he hesitated to even touch them. He may or may not have been aware of the smile in House's eyes.

"Doctor, you were told to read those." Meisner frowned and pointed. "Pick them up and read them. It's that simple."

Kirkwood snatched a sheet. He was scowling as he read it.

"Out loud, please." The look of contempt on the woman's face should have frightened him.

He swallowed, then began to read. "The patient's creatinine level has remained at one point six, a sign of third degree kidney failure. The high level prevented imaging with contrast." His voice was a drone as he read.

Meisner held up a hand and sighed. "That's quite enough."

The young man at the end of the table, Dr. Burns, had been quiet up to that point. "Why has no one come forward before this? The testimony indicates that there's a pattern of this kind of behavior."

Meadows stood and faced him. "We have, Mr. Malcolm. The procedure, as you are aware, is to bring our complaints to the HR department. Some of those complaints are then passed on to Dr. Meisner and the Board."

"This is the first we've heard about any accusations against Dr. Kirkwood."

Fern snickered. "I'm not surprised."

"Miss Spano, what do you mean by that?" Meisner asked.

"He's one of Lancaster's golden boys."

"You know you could have come to me about it."

"I...I wanted to go through channels, follow the rules."

"Well, we know about it now." Elaine Malcolm, who'd been silent until then, stood and faced Kirkwood. "I don't know how you can live with yourself. You took an oath to do no harm." Her voice was deceptively soft. "Obviously, that wasn't your first priority."

"Dr. Kirkwood, I think we've heard enough. If you will leave the room, we will discuss your future here at Snow Hill Mercy. Please wait outside." Meisner stood and limped to the door to open it for Kirkwood. "Dr. Meadows, Dr. House, Fern, thank you for your input. You may go back to work."

Kirkwood hesitated. "Don't I get to defend myself?" He glared at the three witnesses. "You're going to take their word against mine?" He waved a hand to encompass them all.

"I don't think there's anything you can say that will refute the evidence." Dr. Cox, who'd challenged him to read Finnegan's report, picked up a few pages and waved them at him.

Kirkwood looked more angry than contrite when he left. House, Meadows and Fern went through the door after him. The two women left without a word, but House grinned at Kirkwood. "This couldn't have happened to a worse doctor."

He didn't go to the his office. Instead, he entered the break room and wasn't surprised by what he saw.

Jacobs tapped her two friends on their shoulders and then indicated that they turn from where they were listening to what was happening in the conference room.

"Did you come to join us?" Simpson grinned at House.

"Don't mind if I do." He took the chair Magnani vacated, close to the wall. "So you heard it all?"

"Yes. I'm not surprised Kirkwood denied any wrongdoing through all of the testimony." Jacobs grinned at House. "You did good, boss."

"You provided all the ammunition I needed and then some. I didn't even have to bring up his personal relationship with Yellin."

The board members were speaking in low voices but they could still hear them. Many were totally convinced that Kirkwood should be fired, but two were holding out for a suspension or a trial period during which he'd be closely monitored by other doctors. "He is a respected member of the staff," Malcolm said. "We can't just kick him to the curb."

"Why not? He failed to honor his oath," Meisner argued. "I only wish I'd known about this before."

The board members were polled but the result was a tie. More arguments ensued, and then they voted again. House and his team cheered, although in muted voices, when the board decided they had to fire him.

"I suppose that's all we can hope for." Jacobs moved her chair back to one of the tables. "They don't flog doctors for malpractice these days, do they?"

"To someone whose profession is his life, that's punishment enough." Magnani replaced his and House's chairs.

"So, what's the latest on our patient?"

"The samples are in the lab, and the tests are scheduled for..." Simpson trailed off as he looked at his watch. "I expect they're wheeling him to radiology right now."

They left the break room together and strolled down the hall. "See whether the lab finished the analysis," House ordered. "The sooner we get results, the sooner we can diagnose this kid."

"Will do." Jacobs stopped at the elevators while the others walked on.

"Do you have any ideas yet, boss?" Simpson easily kept up with House's long stride, while Magnani struggled to stay with them both.

House smiled enigmatically at them both. He led the way to their office, cleared off the white board, then turned to them. "So what do we have, boys?"

They each threw out the known symptoms, and he listed them somewhat haphazardly. Then he stood back, looking at the board with his head tilted to one side. "So, which of these things is not like the others?"


	5. Chapter 5

_How close is the team to diagnosing Sam? And what about Cameron's teen patient?_

_As always I'm grateful to every one who reads this story, everyone who makes it a favorite, and everyone who leaves a comment._

**Chapter 5. Keeping Secrets **

Jacobs entered the office with little Sam's preliminary lab reports and handed them to House. He nodded and added the findings to the jumble already on the whiteboard.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Magnani folded his arms and stared at the additional data. "We'll need the echo and the ultrasound to confirm, but it sure looks like Ellis van Creveld to me."

"He's not that short, is he?" Simpson sifted through the file.

"But his arms and legs are. I agree with Rocco." Jacobs turned to their boss. "House, what do you think?"

Magnani snickered. "We've been trying to get him to commit for half an hour."

"It would be tidy if you're right," House admitted with a slight nod.

"But? You're still not convinced?" Magnani started for the door. "I'll go get the results from the rest of the tests."

Once he was gone, Jacobs asked, "Why are you giving him a hard time? He made a logical diagnosis, one that fits."

House donned an enigmatic smile and left the office, too.

"What's with him today?" she asked Simpson.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. We can only hope it's a good thing."

Mrs. Ambrose and her son Charlie returned to the clinic to get the results of his tests. Cameron wasn't smiling when she ushered them into the examination room.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" The frown on Mrs. Ambrose's face gave only a hint of her fears.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do more tests. I thought at first his high blood pressure reading was due to nerves, but his blood tests indicate there is something else wrong." Cameron hated telling them this, especially because she still had no firm idea what was wrong.

"What?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't need anything else. I'd like to schedule an echocardiogram, as well as an ultrasound of his kidneys."

The woman slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, is it his heart? His kidneys?"

"The tests will help us determine that."

"But I feel fine," Charlie said. "Football tryouts are next Tuesday. I can't miss them."

"Mrs. Ambrose, can you take Charlie to Snow Hill Mercy this afternoon? I think they'll be able to do the tests immediately. That way we'll have all of the results by Monday. It's still possible that it's nothing serious." Cameron putting a calming hand on the teens shoulder. "Charlie, I wouldn't count on trying out for the team this year, okay? There's something else you can do. Keep a log of what you eat this weekend. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I guess so." He frowned at her, then looked at his mother. "Mom?"

"I'll take him to the hospital right away. Thank you, Dr. Cameron."

"Wait until we have Charlie well again before you thank me." Cameron closed Charlie's file. "I'll call the hospital and let them know you're coming."

"That's the hospital where Dr. House works, isn't it?" The boys voice was squeakier than usual.

"Yes."

"Come on, Charlie, the sooner we leave the sooner we can have you tested."

Cameron watched them go, then picked up her phone and called the hospital, asking to speak to someone in Radiology. "This is Allison Cameron in the clinic in Shelby. I'm sending a patient your way." She relayed the orders. "I hope I can have the results by Monday."

"Yes, of course," the technician reassured her. "That won't be a problem."

Cameron pressed her lips together when the call was over. Eventually, she took a breath and let it out, then speed-dialed a number on her phone.

House picked up right away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice went up two octaves. "Not with me, anyway."

"The kid, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Cameron, this is me. You want my opinion, right?"

"It's still possible that he's just overweight, but he's active, most of his bulk is muscle."

"You wouldn't be pursuing this if you thought that was all."

"You're right. It could also be his heart or kidneys, but somewhere at the back of my head, there's a tickle. Something doesn't add up, and I have to find out what it is."

"You will."

"Nice of you to say." She sighed. "I've sent him down there for an ultrasound and an echo. I don't think I'll have a problem getting Mrs. Ambrose to agree to having you and your team consult on this."

"Not until after Saturday." He was adamant.

She laughed. "Nothing's going to interfere with this fishing expedition, is it?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Well, we can talk about Charlie after we get the results. Meanwhile, how did the hearing go?" The tension in her shoulders eased as they moved on to another subject.

"I was wondering when you'd get around to that. They've sacked him." The glee in his voice came through loud and clear.

"As in fired?" She was surprised.

"That's what sacked usually means."

"Wow. I wasn't sure Meisner had it in him." She was smiling.

"Oh, my new boss is okay. The board is, too." He sounded surprised.

"You're gloating."

"Who, moi? Of course I am. Besides everything else, there's a window office in my future."

She chuckled. "And that was your main goal?"

"One of them."

"There was another one?"

He hesitated. "I think I'll plead the fifth on that."

"House, what are you up to?" She started fiddling with a pen, drawing circles on the blank paper in front of her.

"You'll see." He chuckled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She dropped the pen.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. At least I hope not."

She was silent as she considered that.

"Cameron? Are you still there?"

"I don't like surprises or secrets, but I should know by now they come with the territory."

"As if you never keep secrets from me."

Again she was quiet. She couldn't tell him about her requests to Will.

"What did I say now?"

"Nothing." Why was it so hard for her to keep anything from him? It was as if he could read her mind. At least some of the time.

"Sure, and the moon's made of green cheese."

"It's just that you're right. I have kept secrets from you."

"Are you keeping anything from me now?"

She answered too quickly in a voice that was too high. "No, of course not."

"Uh huh. Well, it better be as good as my secret."

They ended the call with that, but Cameron spent the rest of the afternoon wondering what House was keeping from her, and how she could get him to come clean.

House filed his curiosity about what Cameron planned in the recesses of his mind. That afternoon, his main thoughts were on his patient. The results were pointing in a direction he didn't want to go, but after so many years as a diagnostician, he knew it was always possible that the news he had for a patient or that patient's family was bad.

There were a few conditions that would account for some of Sam's symptoms, few of them easily treated or with good prognoses. He wanted to be sure his team was right before he dropped the news on Mommy and Daddy.

The team was assembled in their shared office when he entered. "What did the tests show?"

They didn't have to speak, their faces showed their dismay at the results. Jacobs handed him the sonogram. He suddenly realized the tests he'd ordered for his patient were similar to those Cameron ordered for hers, but he was sure they'd show major differences even if the kidneys were compromised in both cases. "They're not Amish, are they?"

"Not that we know of. That's why it's so surprising. Ellis van Creveld is an inherited disease most often found in Lancaster County Amish." Magnani rubbed his forehead. "I knew a kid in elementary school back in Philly. Bright kid, but very short. I think that's what he had. His parents left the order before he was born to come to the big city. He didn't live past his seventh birthday."

"We can treat the heart problems, even the kidney disease in this case." Jacobs tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

Simpson didn't even try. "But we can't cure him."

"Has anyone told the parents the news?" House asked.

"Not yet. We wondered if you wanted to break it to them." Jacobs crossed her arms in front of her.

"Nah, I'll let one of you do the honors."

"I'll do it." Magnani gathered the papers in front of him and stood. "The sooner, the better."

"Poor little kid," Jacobs lamented as he left.

"I expect you mean Sam."

"Who else could I mean?" Jacobs' mouth turned up as she realized. "Rocco's not little, and he's definitely not a kid."

"Maybe from your viewpoint. Okay, it looks like we'll be able to make that date with Pete tomorrow as planned. Is everyone ready?"

Jacobs grinned. "Absolutely. This is going to be fun."

"We won't have to row or anything, will we?" Simpson suddenly looked a little green.

House hoped he could handle several hours at sea. "Nah. It's a trawler, not a dinky fishing boat. There's no way all of us could fit in a two- or three-seat motor boat. It's practically a yacht."

"Pete fishes commercially, doesn't he?" Jacobs asked.

House nodded. "He supplies Mo, as well as the minimart in town."

"He's definitely a character."

"He and I were roomies during the hurricane last June. Don't let him talk you into playing cards." House had been able to beat the older man, but he didn't think his staff could. "And don't believe all his stories either."

Magnani returned at that moment. "Who's stories?"

"Pete's," Jacobs told him. "You have a soft spot for the old man, don't you boss?"

"As I said, we were roomies for a short while. We bonded." He put on a silly grin. "Kinda like the three of you are doing, sharing a house. And I don't mean this House." He pointed his thumb at his chest.

Magnani shook his head. "I don't understand the attitude of the people you used to work with in New Jersey."

"What did they say?" House had been hesitant to ask the young man what he'd heard at PPTH. "You know you can't believe everything you hear."

"They seemed to think you were hard to work for, that you poked your nose into their affairs, were rude to patients and their families and played tricks on people, including Dr. Wilson."

"I miss that." House smirked. "He was such an easy target."

"I thought he was your best friend." Simpson's eyes narrowed.

"All the more reason to play with his perceptions."

Jacobs shrugged. "I've never seen you being rude to anyone who didn't deserve it."

"Exactly, but the powers that be didn't think of it that way. As Cameron told me often, I only did what was right."

Three heads bobbed. He smiled at them, but wondered if they were too understanding of his methods. He really did miss some of the conflict with Cuddy, Wilson and his teams over the years. The recent confrontation with Kirkwood reignited that combative urge. So who could he use it against?


	6. Chapter 6

_House is about to get a surprise, one that complicates some of his plans._

_It's always encouraging to see more and more people making this story a favorite. Thanks to everyone who's reading._

**Chapter 6. Expect the Unexpected**

Radiology was on the first floor of Snow Hill Mercy. House knew it was towards the back of the hospital, not far from the ER entrance, but despite the signs and arrows pointing to it, it took him a few minutes to find it.

He didn't recognize the short woman with the frizzy brown hair pacing the floor of the waiting area. The spot of pink in her plump cheeks was the only color in her pale face. "Mrs. Ambrose?"

She gasped. "Oh, Dr. House, isn't it?"

"Dr. Cameron told me to expect you and Charlie."

"Yes. She wasn't sure whether it was his heart or his kidneys, said he needed a cardiogram or something."

"An echocardiogram. She couldn't tell me about his case without your permission, of course." He studied the woman for clues, some family trait that would point them in the right direction.

"He wants to try out for the high school football team. I told him he could get hurt, but he wouldn't listen. Teenage boys." She shook her head and threw her arms up in the air.

"It sounds like you've had prior experience with the breed."

A slight smile appeared. "Charlie's my youngest. The olderst, Brian is in college on a baseball scholarship. I told Charlie he should play baseball. Much safer."

House withheld comment on that. "And your other son?"

"How did you know I had another?"

"Just a guess." To himself he thought, idiot, you said Charlie was the youngest and Brian the oldest, implying there was at least one more. She'd be easy to play with, but she was too worried about her son. In the past, he wouldn't have hesitated. Now?

"Eddie plays in the school band. He never had any interest in sports, except maybe swimming." She blathered on, all the while watching the door to the exam rooms through narrowed eyes.

A technician came through the door and toward her, his face expressionless. "We're finished with your son for now. He's getting dressed and he'll be out soon. We'll send our results to his doctor." The young man turned to House with a questioning look.

Mrs. Ambrose continued to watch for Charlie, so House told him, "I'm Dr. House, just stopping by to see whether Mrs. Ambrose needed anything."

The technician nodded and walked away.

When Charlie finally appeared, House saw what Cameron meant. He looked like a healthy kid with well-developed muscles, stocky but not fat. He knew it was sometimes hard to take the blood pressure of someone with well-muscled arms, but also that Cameron would take that into consideration. There had to be some systemic reason the boy had consistently high blood pressure readings.

"Dr. House, are you going to be my doctor now?" Charlie asked.

"No, Dr. Cameron will continue to take care of you. I wanted to make sure they were able to fit you in here."

"Doctor, Dr. Cameron will consult with you, won't she?" Mrs. Ambrose asked.

"If you want her too. And if she has to. She's perfectly capable."

"Oh, I'm not questioning her knowledge or skill." The woman smiled. "She'll definitely get my vote. It's just that I heard you two work well together."

House snickered. "Word gets around in Shelby, doesn't it? If Cameron requests a consult, I'll certainly add my ten cents."

"Oh, I hope you'll add more than that, Doctor." She turned to her son. "Let's go, Charlie. We don't want to keep Dr. House from his own patients."

"Cameron will call you with Charlie's results, probably on Monday."

"Bye, Doctor."

House watched them go, thinking about what she said. She didn't seem to object to him consulting with Cameron, but that comment about her getting Ambrose's vote was odd. He shrugged it off and returned to his office. There wasn't much to do before he left for the weekend.

He hadn't touched base with Berman for a few days, and Ambrose's comment reminded him that he should. September wasn't that far off. They had to be sure of their candidate. He called the high school principal.

"Dr. House, I planned to call you this evening."

"You talked to Will?"

"Yes. He still won't commit. Sounds like he and Sharon have reservations about going up against her mother and they're weighing the pros and cons of that. Maybe you can convince him." There was a plea in his tone.

"Last time I talked to him, he was waiting for his wife to return so he could talk to her about it, but I'm willing to give it another try."

"I've heard some rumbles about other people on the board talking to other possible candidates. No one's naming names, but we may have a full slate come September."

"Will still seems to be the best choice to me."

"To me, too. Let me know what he says."

House debated about calling Will immediately or waiting until the evening, but he wanted to talk to him about what was happening with the house, too. He found the number in his contacts and called. When all he got was voice mail, House hoped that meant Will was busy at the site. He left a simple message, "Call me when you get the chance."

He smiled when he made the next call. Cameron answered, sounding out of breath. "Hi."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Actually, I just finished with a slew of patients and was about to sit down for the first time in a few hours."

"Charlie's been and gone. You should have his results by Monday."

"Good. House, I hope I can give him and his mother good news."

"Mrs. A. said that she expected you to consult with me."

"I didn't think that would be a problem. She seems to have a high opinion of you. Where she got that, I don't know," she teased.

He chuckled. "She has a high opinion of you, too."

"But she wants you to consult on Charlie's case." Cameron's voice sounded slightly shaky.

"She said she'd vote for you." House wondered if she knew what that was about.

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Cameron? Do you know what she meant by that?"

She sighed deeply. "I was going to discuss it with you before I made a decision. Anna Eisen wants me to run for a seat on the town board."

House started to laugh and then couldn't stop.

"Is it that funny?" Cameron voice went up an octave, as if she was insulted.

"No." He tried to speak but he was laughing too hard. Finally he caught his breath. "At least you're not running for mayor."

"She said one of the board members would probably run for that job, but there'd be an empty seat on the board."

"I guess I should have told you what Berman and I are planning."

"Principal Berman?"

"Yeah. Zach seems reluctant to run for mayor, so we've been working as a tag team on Will Davis."

"Oh." When that completely sank in, she gasped. "Oh! That would mean I'd be running against Will for the board seat. I wouldn't want to do that!"

"Why not? Now that I've had a chance to think about it, they could use you on the board."

"But who would I replace? The only one going anywhere that I know about is Mayor Cosgrove."

"True. Let me think this through a little more." He smiled to himself, thinking that his Cameron would even been contemplating a run for a council seat. Who could they bump off?

"So you really think I should do this?"

"At the risk of repeating myself, why not? Cameron, you'd add some life, some fresh air to that board, not to mention making it more attractive."

She chuckled. "Nice of you to say so."

"We can talk about it some more tonight. I think I want to run this by Berman. He's definitely a fan." And now that he knew what Mrs. Ambrose meant, he realized Berman wasn't the only one.

"House, what about your patient?" The change in subject showed she didn't want to talk about the election now.

"What about him? He doesn't have anything to do with...oh, you mean what did we find?" He sighed, suddenly more sober. "Unfortunately, the tests confirmed he has Ellis van Crevald."

"Oh, how sad. But the parents aren't Amish, are they?"

"Not that we know. We suggested treatment of his symptoms, anything they can do to make his life bearable. That's all anyone can do."

"I hope the news for Charlie is better. Missing out on football tryouts seems trivial in comparison."

"I doubt Charlie think so."

"You're probably right." She paused. "Sounds like I have another patient. See you tonight, if not sooner."

House had a lot to think about after the conversation with Cameron, as well as another call to make. He called Berman before he did anything else. "There's a new wrinkle in the mayoral and board election," he told the principal.

"Oh? Did you talk to Davis?"

"No. He must be out working on my house. Remember you said there were whispers about additional candidates? Well, I now know who one of them is."

"Well? Are you going to tell me or make me guess?"

House chuckled. "As much fun as that would be, I think I can tell you. None other than Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Your Dr. Cameron?"

"Is there another one?"

"Well, no. Wow. We should have thought of her earlier. She be perfect."

"What 'we'? I should have. She was approached by Anna Eisen to run for a seat on the board."

"But not for mayor?"

"No. Still, that makes things mighty interesting."

"It sure does. So what do we do now?"

"If Zach was running for mayor, it wouldn't be a problem. We could throw our support behind Cameron. But if he isn't, and we run Will Davis, we'd have to get rid of another board member before we can also back her."

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"I guess not. So, any ideas on what we do now?"

"We continue to work on Davis. Meanwhile, I'll sound out the other board members. Maybe someone is considering stepping down and we can speed the process."

"Guess that all we can hope for. I'll keep trying to contact Will. The idea of Cameron running for a seat on the board is growing on me. I hope we can pull this off."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks everyone for reading this story. It's good to have you all along for the ride._

**Chapter 7. ****She's All That**

Will Davis finally returned House's call at five that afternoon, just as House was about to leave the hospital for the day. "Everything's going like clockwork on the house." The contractor sounded tired but upbeat.

"Good. Actually, I called to talk to you again about the Shelby town board." House decided to let Will talk rather than browbeat him.

Will chuckled. "Are you and Berman acting as a tag team?"

House couldn't stop a smile spreading, grateful that Will couldn't see him. "Is it working?"

Will laughed harder. "When I mentioned it to Sharon, she encouraged me to go for it. But are you sure I could beat Marshall or my mother-in-law?"

"Neither of them has even declared their candidacy yet. Who knows who you'd be running against, but I do know there are a lot of people in town who are tired of Owen Marshall and Pamela Bradford running the show."

House pictured him rubbing the lower part of his face, something Will did when he was mulling things over.

"Okay, I'll look into what I have to do to be put myself in the running."

"Terrific! I don't think you'll regret this."

"We'll see about that."

"So now that that's out of the way, you can tell me more about how the construction is going."

"So far, so good. We found where the electric and gas lines come to the house. That's always a possible headache but we've avoided it." He paused and the rustle of papers came through the phone. "We dismantled the old fireplace and set aside any of the stone and brick we could reuse. I guess those are the main things we did today."

"Sounds like you're making good progress. Keep me informed, especially if there are any problems. On second thought, you can handle those without me."

Will chuckled. "Talk to you later, Dr. House."

House finally packed up his bag and left his office for the weekend. He was lost in thought the entire drive to Shelby. Parking near the diner, he detoured to the motel office. He needed a word with Zach.

The motel owner smiled at him when he entered. "How you been, Doc?"

"Guess that's better than 'what's up doc'."

Zach laughed dutifully. "I hear you and Berman have given up on me and turned your efforts to Will Davis as a mayoral candidate." He nodded. "Good choice."

"We think so. What have you heard about who else might run for Mayor?"

"Just a lot of loose talk. Why, I'm still not sure whether Owen will make a run for the job himself, or Mrs. Bradford." His shoulders shuddered. "I'd hate for either of them to have that power, although with Cosgrove as mayor, it might as well have been Owen Marshall."

"What about DiMonaco or Patton?"

"They've been pretty tight-lipped about the election. There hasn't been anything about it in Patton's paper, either, and that's curious."

"I noticed."

"I did hear a rumor that Buddy Eldridge might step down, had enough of the political maneuvering."

House couldn't hide his interest in this tidbit. "Do you think there's any truth to it?"

Zach shrugged and shook his head. "It seems plausible, but you'd have to talk to the man himself." His eyes narrowed. "Why? Are you thinking about running for a seat on the board?"

"No, but Anna Eisen suggested to Cameron that she should."

A smile spread across Zach's face. "Now, wouldn't that be something. Another voice of reason." He nodded. "We could use that."

"She hasn't decided whether to do it or not, especially now that I told her that Will Davis will probably run for mayor and take the seat Cosgrove is vacating."

"She'd get my vote. Mo's and Linda's, too, I suspect."

"There seem to be a lot of people who feel the same way as you do."

"The people of this town respect her. We're grateful to her for everything she's done. You, too, you know."

House thought about that as he sauntered back to the diner. He liked the idea of having Cameron on the board. There'd be disadvantages, too, of course. But he was sure she could manage her time well enough that there'd be some left over for him. He'd make sure she knew if there wasn't.

He smiled when he saw that she was already there, sitting at their booth, a tall glass of iced tea in front of her.

Her smile was even broader than his. "I saw your car. Where'd you go?"

"I got here early and wanted to chat with Zach."

"About the board and the mayoral election?"

He nodded.

"He still won't run, will he?"

"Nope. But I think I've convinced Will."

She sighed and grinned. "Guess that means I can forget about running for a seat on the board."

"Not so fast. Buddy might be stepping down, so you can run for his seat."

"Do you really want me too?" She sounded surprised.

"I already told you I did." He knew he hadn't in so many words, but thought she'd realize it from what he did say. "Nothing better than to have someone on the town board I can trust." He smirked at her.

"You can trust Zach and Berman. And if Will wins, you can certainly trust him. Anna Eisen, too."

"Not the same. Besides, you have qualities none of them have. Besides being much easier on the eyes."

She chuckled. "Do tell." When he was silent, she elaborated. "I mean tell me what other qualities I have." She pressed her lips together, waiting.

"Well, there's your well-known compassion."

She rolled her eyes.

"And what about your ability to convince people to your way of thinking."

"I can?"

He shrugged. "You've convinced me often enough, even if I didn't always give you credit for it."

"Always?" She crossed her arms. "How 'bout never?" But she was smiling.

"Mea culpa." He signaled Chrissy to take their orders.

"What would you two like tonight? Mom made some chicken parmigiano, and it's to die for!"

"Sounds good to me." Cameron smiled at the teen. "With a side salad, Italian dressing."

"You got it. And for you Dr. House?"

"Same for me. And lots of garlic bread."

"Of course." She walked away grinning, her long blond hair bouncing.

"What a great kid! Mo and Zach should be proud of her."

House lifted one eyebrow. "I think they are. Can you imagine what we'd be like if we had supportive parents like she does? Or her friend, Rachel?"

"We might not be sitting here right now, talking about your plot to rule this town, from the background, of course." Her teasing smile made her face light up. "I think the world might have lost something. Oh, not your brilliant mind, but the way you use it. Mostly for good."

"What about you? I know you didn't have a nurturing family."

She shrugged. "They weren't bad." She studied his face. "My father wasn't abusive or my mother studiously unaware. But they also didn't understand what I wanted to do with my life. The worst I can say was that they were neglectful, caught up in their own affairs."

"So you developed the strength to go out and do want you wanted, make it on your own."

"I guess so." She sighed. "I probably learned more about how to do that from you than from anyone else."

He slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes, more aware than ever what an influence he'd had on her life. And if he had his way, would continue to have. It brought a warmth to his chest he couldn't explain. Luckily, he was saved from even trying as Chrissy reappeared with their salads and a basket of garlic bread.

"You're food should be ready soon." The teen smiled at them. "Mom says she has a special treat to add to Dr. House's plate."

Cameron grinned. "Mo sure knows how to keep you on her good side."

"We'll have to see what that treat is." His eyes shone with laughter.

As Chrissy walked away, Pete came by. "Everyone set fer tomorra?"

"We are, aren't we, House?"

House motioned a mock salute. "Ready whenever you are, Captain Pete."

"The younguns, too?"

House nodded slightly. "They were chomping at the bit all day, anxious to solve our current case so they could go."

Pete rubbed his hands together. "Should be good fishin' weather." He grinned at them and continued on to a seat at the counter.

"You enjoyed it when you went fishing with him before."

"And I'm willing to do it again. Yeah, it was good."

"He's an interesting man."

Chrissy returned with their plates. In addition to the chicken and pasta, Mo had added a huge Italian sausage to House's plate.

He chuckled, was about to make a crude remark, then looked at Chrissy and stopped himself. "Tell your mother she's the best."

"I think she already knows that, but I will." The girl was chuckling as she left.

"Guess this means I can have all of my own food. You won't be tempted to steal any of it when you have so much of your own." Cameron cut into her chicken.

He just smirked and dug into his dinner. The chicken was tender and tasty, smothered in melted mozzarella and Mo's spicy marinara sauce. The fennel and garlic added good flavor to the sausage, homemade, he guessed. "Mo could give DiMonaco a run for his money in the Italian food department."

They were finishing the last of their pasta and garlic bread when House's team burst through the door, laughing and chatting. They waved as they passed House and Cameron and continued on to another booth.

"I guess Magnani is no slouch in cooking Italian food, either," Cameron said speculatively.

House smiled as his eyes narrowed at her. "You're planning something."

She shrugged. "Maybe a friendly contest."

"As long as I get to be a judge and eat as much or as little of the entries as I want." He liked the idea. Now they had to find a way to make it happen. "Maybe we can drop a few hints tomorrow while we're fishing.

"Or better yet, see what Magnani thinks of Mo's food tonight, whether it prompts his competitive spirit." She stood and walked toward the booth where the young doctors were perusing the menu. "Chrissy told us the chicken parmigiano was terrific and she was right."

"It couldn't be as good as mine," Magnani boasted.

Simpson smiled at him. "Maybe we should try it and see."

"Yes, why don't we." Jacobs closed her menu as if it was a done deal.


	8. Chapter 8

_It's a beautiful day to be out on the bay, hooking some fish, soaking up sun, drinking some beer, and having loads of fun._

**Chapter 8. Gone Fishin'**

"House, it's time to get up." Cameron stroked his bristled cheek, following her fingers with her lips. "You don't want to miss the fun, do you?"

"Harumph," he mumbled, smacking his lips but keeping his eyes firmly closed.

"Pete said we should be at the boat by six at the latest. It's already five-fifteen." Cameron's voice was more insistent. She frowned and threw off the blanket and sheet, padding on bare feet to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower and then make some coffee."

As if that was the magic word he wanted to hear, House began to move, but only enough to shift his pillow. "'S'nice."

Water running in the shower, however, prompted an urge he couldn't refuse. He followed Cameron to the bathroom and relieved himself with a sigh. "It's indecent for there to be a five in the morning." He checked his bleary blue eyes in the mirror and shook his head. "I'm not even sure this is worth it."

The shower door opened and Cameron stepped out, water glistening on skin tinged pink by the heat. "I think it will be. Hurry up. Pete won't wait for us."

"He will." House tried to convince himself.

A half hour later, dressed in jeans and t-shirts, they climbed the stairs. Even Mrs. McClelland wasn't up yet. The kitchen was dark and quiet. They let themselves out the back door and got into House's car.

They drove out to the bay in silence. There were few other cars on the road. House slowed the car as they passed the site of their new house, but it was almost too dark to see much of what had been accomplished so far. "We can stop on our way home when it's light out." He drove on.

The team was already there when they reached the dock. They were helping Pete load supplies. Jacobs stopped to wave to House and Cameron. A light, salty breeze brought the sound of gulls. A few other hearty souls were already out on the bay.

Cameron grabbed one of the last grocery sacks of food remaining on the pier and followed them onto the boat, with House trailing behind. Glancing inside, she smiled. Three bags of chips, a can of dip, and some beef jerky. Not her favorite breakfast, but she hadn't expected anything more.

Once House was aboard, he claimed the most comfortable of seat on the deck, wood with thick cushions covered in a striped fabric. He stretched out his legs so he could watch everyone else work. Simpson's getup brought a smile. The young doctor wore the kind of clothes the store in town sold tourists, a hat with brightly-colored lures attached to the crown, a tan vest with lots of zippered pockets, and white slacks. House wondered whether this was his idea of fishing attire. At least it wasn't a yellow slicker and matching hat.

"These kids are hard workers," Pete stopped to say on his way back ashore for a second case of beer bottles. "I can see why you hired 'em."

"We'll have to see what kind of fishermen they are."

"The blond guy seems to think he's dressed fer it." Pete chuckled and shook his head as he walked away.

The sun was finally warming the air when they cast off to join the half dozen other boats out for a morning of fishing. The outboard motor hummed, and House was grateful it wasn't louder. Once everyone was settled, Pete distributed rods and set out a box of lures. "Best are the feathery ones," he told no one in particular as he took one himself and attached it to the end of his line next to the hook, then added a wiggling worm from the bait container.

Both Magnani and Jacobs seemed adept at prepping their lines and then casting them into the rippling water. Simpson had a bit of trouble at first, pricking his finger on the sharp hook as he added the bait, but to House's surprise, he let his line out rather expertly. The young man grinned at his own accomplishment, then frowned when he saw Jacobs' eyes were on Magnani rather than him.

While Cameron helped Pete set his crab pots out, House let out his own line away from the others. Once he saw that everyone was relaxed, waiting for a bite, he brought up the cooking competition. "Did Mo agree to put her Italian food up against yours?" he asked Magnani.

The young man chuckled. "We decided we could raise money for the high school band, have a contest during the Labor Day festivities, and invite others to participate. What's the fun when there are only two people competing?"

"I hope DiMonaco takes the bait." Cameron grinned. "His food is good, but not as good as Mo's."

Jacobs smirked. "Wait until you taste Rocco's."

"So yer a cook?" Pete asked.

"I learned from my grandmother. She was terrific. All her life she cooked for a huge family. There was always a pot of something simmering on her stove." He frowned. "She's gone now, and my mother's tried to keep it up, but she never had quite the knack that Nonna did. I was the only one who was even interested in learning. Then again, I loved to eat." He patted his stomach and smiled.

"My grandmother was too busy working on her charity projects to cook for us. I'm not even sure she knew how." Jacobs shook her head. "She had a string of cooks working for her. None of them lasted more than a few weeks before my grandmother or grandfather found something wrong with their food. And my mother stuck to basics, steak and potatoes or broiled chicken."

"All this talk of food is making me hungry." House licked his lips.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry."

"There's some donuts in one o' them bags in the galley." Pete pointed into the cabin.

"I'll get them." Cameron went through the small doorway and was back quickly with a large box from Dunkin' Donuts. She took out a cruller and handed it to House, then passed the box around, before settling down with her own fishing pole.

Simpson took the opportunity to move closer to Jacobs.

"So what else do they do during the Labor Day festivities?" Magnani helped himself to a glazed donut. "I guess there's another parade."

"Yup. An' there's contests fer the largest watermelon. A fish fry." Pete ticked the events off on his fingers. "Oh, an' a beauty contest. Miss Shelby."

"Heather, you should run for that!" Simpson grinned at her.

Jacobs blushed and then looked for Magnani's reaction.

He nodded. "Yeah, and so should Dr. Cameron."

Cameron chuckled. "Hmmm. Big decision. Do I run for Miss Shelby or the town council?"

"Why not both?" House popped the last of his cruller into his mouth.

"I'll let Jacobs do the beauty thing."

"Wait, you're running for the town council? When did this happen?" Jacobs jumped up, practically knocking over her bottle of water.

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll thinking about it." Before she said more there was tug at her line. "I think I have one." She slowly reeled in her line. Pete came over with a net to help her land the medium-sized fish. Its tail flicked twice, then stopped. It was pretty small for a striped bass, but Cameron beamed with pride at being the first to catch a fish.

Pete threw it in a bucket of ice while she readied her line to try again.

By ten, everyone caught at least two fish except Simpson. He was becoming frustrated.

"Maybe if you lost that silly hat," House suggested.

Simpson was willing to try anything if it meant he'd catch something before they headed back to shore. He took the hat off, but before he could set it aside, a gust of wind sent it sailing out over the water.

"Bet that hat'll catch somethin' afore you do with your line," Pete joked.

Simpson laughed. "You're probably right." But his line suddenly dipped and he had all he could do to hold on to his pole. With everyone shouting conflicting advice, he tried to reel it in. The long fiberglass rod bent with the weight of the fish.

Pete found his net again. "I hope this is big enough to hold it."

The bass let up a bit, then pulled harder. But Simpson was finally able to land it. It filled Pete's net.

"Wow, when you finally catch one, you do a bang up job of it." Cameron beamed at him. "Congratulations, Simpson, I think that's the largest fish any of us have caught today."

The lanky young man couldn't stop grinning.

"Guess this means you're paying for lunch."

House's words didn't dampen his enthusiasm. "With pleasure. Wait until I tell my sister about this! The most I ever caught before was a little bitty catfish."

Cameron searched her purse and came up with her cell phone. "Hold it up and say cheese."

"And here I thought it was a fish," House couldn't resist saying.

They each caught one or two more while the sun continued to rise in the nearly cloudless blue sky. At ten thirty they headed back to shore. By the time they arrived back at the dock, every bucket on the boat was filled with bass. Pete's traps were full, too. And all the bags of food were empty, half the beer and water gone, and everyone satisfied with a successful morning of fishing.

"We should do this again." Magnani turned to Pete. "That is, if you'll take us out."

"Sure will. More fun with lots o' folks. And you been great ta have aboard."

"Thanks for invited us all, Pete." Cameron hugged the old man and he blushed.

"What are going to do with all the fish?" Magnani asked.

"What I always do. Sell most to Mo and the grocery shop in town. Keep some for meself. If'n you want any, say so."

"Sure, I'll take one, maybe two of the smaller ones. What are they? Eight, ten pounders?"

"Yup." Pete took two out of a bucket and wrapped them in parchment paper, then put the package in a plastic bag. "Ya know how ta fillet 'em?"

Magnani grinned. "Been filleting fish all my life. Thanks again, Pete." He took the bag of fish like it was first prize.

"I know what we're having tonight." Simpson grinned at his buddy.

"Doc, you want any?"

House shook his head. "Nah, I'll let Mo cook for me."

"Maybe next year when our house is done and we have a real kitchen, I'll have Magnani show me how they should be cooked." Cameron smiled.

Jacobs nodded. "We passed your site on the way here this morning."

"Not much to see yet." House led the way onto shore.

"Still, it's exciting. And when it's done, we'll hold a big open house, and invite you all."

"We will?" House frowned at Cameron.

She grinned. "Absolutely.


	9. Chapter 9

_At least 85% of this chapter was unplanned. A few reader suggestions sent my muse on a tangent. _

**Chapter 9. Expect the Unexpected**

On their way back to town, Cameron insisted that they stop and walk around their property. House didn't object.

The old fireplace was gone. A neat pile of the stone and brick sat off to one side, ready for use in the new house. Any trash in the area was also gone. A trench extended around the area where the house would rise, ready for the footings. Inside the rectangle formed by the trench, the ground had been leveled and the largest rocks and stones removed.

It was enough to give a sense of how large the house would be, but it was still hard to picture what it would look like.

"I bet if we come back a week from now, we'll see all sorts of changes." Cameron smiled and her eyes were moist.

"That's probably wishful thinking. It's a slow process." House rubbed his chin.

"I know it won't be done overnight. But every bit of progress brings us closer. It probably won't really hit me until the frame is up."

"Oh, no? And those aren't tears in your eyes?" House was teasing but his tone was gentle.

Cameron swiped her eyes. "This is where our bedroom will be." She pointed past the northeast corner of the trench.

"Ah, a place we can spend endless hours of rip-roaring sex. Wanna try it out?"

"What, on the hard ground? Out here in the open where anyone coming by could see?" She looked toward the road. It wasn't all that far away.

He bunched his lips. "Guess that's a no." He looked forlorn.

Cameron had to smirk. "Of course, there's a blanket in the car and those trees to the east."

"Now you're talking." He strode back to the car for the afghan in the trunk.

She walked more slowly, meeting him as he returned.

In addition to the blanket, he brought a couple of bottles of water. "These are probably warm, but better than nothing." He handed her one and opened the other, taking a swig before they walked together to the trees.

They were pines and scrub oak. The latter were not very tall, but in full leaf this time of year. The evergreens had dropped enough needles over time to create a soft carpet under the tree canopy. Cameron found an area relatively free of undergrowth and spread the blanket. She sat and held up a hand for House to take as he lowered himself beside her.

A few birds twittered above, engaged in their own social communication. Other than that, there wasn't a sound.

House's hands surrounded her face and he brushed his lips against hers.

She tasted the salty chips he'd eaten earlier as she pressed her mouth to his. She pulled back and studied his face, so expressive, so strong. His eyes had been the first thing she'd noticed all those years ago, but she'd come to know every line of his face. His mouth fascinated her, the way he could use it to show annoyance, contempt, or anger, but also anticipation, pleasure and contentment, and so many more moods. She'd seen more of the happy ones in recent weeks and hoped she was partly to blame.

"What?" He stared back at her, that mouth forming a line. "Do I have hairs growing out of my nose again?"

Cameron laughed, then kissed him again. "No, I was just admiring what a handsome man you are."

House rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

His long fingers caressed her neck, then dipped lower. "Seems to me we're here for something other than this."

"We are." She smiled and lifted his T-shirt over his head. She stopped for a moment to admire his broad chest, then continued to undress him as he did the same for her.

When they were both down to briefs and nothing else, he pulled her to him, and she could feel how ready he was. It wasn't long before they removed that last barrier. For a while, fingers and lips explored as their passion increased.

"I think we could start a forest fire," he breathed in her ear.

"I hope not." She guided him inside her and then they were soaring. Her heart thudded in her chest and her breathing caught as they rose, higher and higher, to the peak. And stayed there as long as they could before they glided back down. Back to reality.

He had such a satisfied smile on his face that she didn't want to move and disturb him, but there was a twig pushing through the blanket, skewering her back. "House." It was a whisper. Again, just a little louder. "House, I have to move."

He finally loosened his grip of her, and she wiggled a little but it was no use.

She sat up, stretching out her arms. "That was wonderful."

"Wanna do it again?"

"We told the gang we'd meet them for lunch. Remember, Simpson's paying."

That got his attention. "Right." They reached for their clothes and helped each other dress again.

"House, do you see my other shoe?"

"It should be right here."

"Well it isn't." Cameron folded the blanket, but her tennis shoe wasn't underneath. They both started looking in an ever widening circle.

"This isn't it, is it?" House held up a dark brown pump, very unlike anything Cameron owned.

She shook her head, but came closer, then on an impulse started searching where he found it, pushing aside leaves and pine needles. "House." The scream caught in her throat, but he came to see what had alarmed her.

"I guess we know who this shoe belongs to." He bent slowly to touch the leg she'd uncovered. "Still warm."

Together, they removed all of the leaves burying the woman. She was lying on her stomach, but her well-coifed head was easily recognized. "She's still alive." Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. With practiced hands she examined the matted blood on the right side of Pamela Bradford's head.

"I'll need the bag in my trunk." He put the folded blanket under the woman's head.

"I'll get it. See what you can do meanwhile." Cameron stood and House tossed her his keys. As she took her first step from the leaf and pine needle covered forest floor to the hard ground, she remembered she still hadn't found her shoe. She gritted her teeth and went on, knowing her right foot would be a mass of cuts and bruises. Every other step convinced her of that.

She retrieved the bag and made her way back to House and Mrs. Bradford as quickly as she could.

He saw her limping toward him. "I found your shoe while you were gone." He handed it to her.

She dusted pebbles off her foot and slipped it on. "I think we can turn her over."

House nodded. Together they were able to shift her onto her back and reveal shallow breathing and a pasty face.

"Did you call the paramedics?"

He nodded. "They're sending a squad. Guess they'll have to take her to Snow Hill." He opened the black bag and began to examine Mrs. Bradford. "It looks like the blow to the head is the only injury."

"Who would have done such a thing?" Cameron sat next to the prone woman, stroking her head.

"I can think of lots of people."

"You can't mean..." Cameron trailed off as realization hit her. She shook her head again. "I can't believe Will would this."

"Maybe when she comes to, she can tell us. I don't think it happened here. So why pick this spot to dump her?"

"To implicate Will? Or one of us?"

"That's if the perpetrator knew about the construction going on not far away."

She smirked. "Trouble is, more than half the town knows about it."

"True." He lifted one of the woman's eyelids, shone his penlight, then tried the other.

A moan escaped Pamela Bradford's lips and both eyelids flickered twice but remained closed.

"The paramedics are on the way, Mrs. Bradford. Cameron took one hand and squeezed it. "Stay still."

House finished his cursory examination and rummaged in his bag "I should have some atropine in here." He grimaced, finding everything but.

"They'll have some on the emergency vehicle." Cameron knew that wasn't good enough for House. Watching the emergency response van turn off the road into their lane, she wondered how the person who conked Mrs. Bradford on the head brought her to this site. Maybe they left tire tracks.

Two young men and a woman clambered off the van. Cameron smiled in recognition of Ellen and Al Herman and Henry Morris. The men brought a stretcher over.

"We found her in this pile of leaves about half an hour ago. She was unconscious, but she's coming around." Cameron moved out of the way.

House stood. "Her pulse is thready, about fifty-five, and her blood pressure is ninety over fifty. Eyes dilated and unresponsive. There's a contusion on the right side of her head, but bleeding stopped before we found her." His tone was matter-of-fact.

The men gently lifted her onto the stretcher. "She's lucky you found her," Al said.

Henry frowned. "What were you doing out here?"

"We'd been fishing most of the morning, and stopped to see what progress they'd made on the house." Cameron pointed to the trenches thirty yards away.

Ellen's eyes swiveled from the house site to where they were standing and an eyebrow went up. "What brought you into the woods?"

House and Cameron exchanged a guilty look. She decided to come clean and smirked at the paramedics. "I'm sure you can guess."

Ellen grinned. "But you found Mrs. Bradford instead. What a way to spoil a mood. Okay, let's get her into the van."

The men lifted the stretcher and carried the victim to their vehicle, and Ellen lingered. "We'll take her to Snow Hill. They have the best emergency facilities in the area."

Cameron nodded. "We'll follow you." Once she and House were in the car, she sighed. "I seem to be spending almost as much time at Mercy as you do."

"Give Jacobs a call and let her know we won't be able to make lunch." House started the car and followed the van onto the road.

"Simpson will be so disappointed."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll have a chance to buy us lunch some other time."

_I have no idea why I needed another plotline to add to all the others, although one of the books I'm reading for an online writing course suggests adding a man with a gun or a mysterious package if the action lags – not that it was lagging here. I guess a body counts._


	10. Chapter 10

_So, who attacked Mrs. Bradford? Sorry, but we're not going to find that out so fast._

_Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and seeing new readers every week._

**Chapter 10. Aftereffects**

The emergency vehicle sped ahead of them, but before House and Cameron could follow, the police chief arrived. House groaned and turned off the motor.

Chief Anderson got out of his car and walked toward them. "I got a call that Pamela Bradford was found in the woods out here."

They both nodded. "She'd been left, face down, under a pile of leaves." Cameron pointed to where they found the woman.

Anderson turned on his phone and started typing. "You found her?"

"Yes. About half an hour ago."

"You're building a house here, right? Came out to inspect?" Anderson's tone was non-threatening.

"We'd been fishing with Pete Carver, stopped on our way back to town," House replied. "Took a short walk into the woods and found her." He sighed. "I called 911 and did a surface exam, tried to make her comfortable without moving her much."

"Was there a sign of a struggle?"

House shook his head. "The blood on her head was dry and the position she was in indicated she hadn't been hit here."

"The paramedics are taking her to Snow Hill, but it looks like the head injury is the only damage."

Anderson grimaced. "That's good. Hopefully she'll be able to tell us what happened and who did it."

He looked toward the trees. "If the two of you can show me where you found her..." He started walking without waiting for an answer. "I doubt we'll find any evidence, but you never know."

They led him to the spot.

"Thanks. I guess you can go."

"Bye, Chief." Cameron started back to the car, while House remained to watch the police chief for a minute or two before joining her.

They reached Snow Hill Mercy just after the paramedics arrived with Mrs. Bradford. As they got out of the car to enter the ER, Cameron said, "Maybe I should call Sharon Davis."

"That's not your job. Besides, I bet the paramedics called her."

They heard the victim before they saw her. "How dare you bring me to this rinky-dink hospital. I need to be air-lifted to Salisbury or, better yet, Baltimore." She attempted to rise, but Al pushed her back down.

"Mrs. Bradford, the less you're moved the better until the doctors determine the extent of your injuries." Ellen made an attempt to calm her. "If they determine you need treatment that you can't get here, of course you'll be taken to a bigger hospital."

"Yeah, and be ignored by the overworked staff," House murmured.

Cameron smirked, but walked over to the patient. "Mrs. Bradford, I'm so glad you're awake."

Bradford frowned at her. "Dr. Cameron, what are you doing here? And how did you know about my accident?"

"It wasn't an accident. You were hit on the head and then deposited in the woods near our site. House and I found you."

"Maybe we should have left her there." House stood at her shoulder and glared at Bradford.

She stared at him, then turned to Al. "Has anyone called my daughter?"

"I did, before we even arrived at the scene," Ellen replied. "She said she'd meet us here."

An ER nurse approached and the paramedics gave her their findings, as an orderly wheeled Bradford away. Sharon and Will Davis came rushing in with Rachel trailing behind.

"Where are they taking my mother?" The anguish on Sharon's pale face created lines that were never there before.

"They have to examine her, to see whether there are any injuries." Cameron placed a hand on Sharon's arm. "I'm sure they'll let you see her as soon as they do."

"Who could have done this to her?"

"Oh, I can think of a long list of suspects."

Sharon turned to House with a frown. "I know my mother is a difficult person and many people didn't like her. Even I have had my differences with her. But to hit her over the head and then leave her where she might not be found for days..." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, Dr. Cameron and Dr. House did find her and she's getting treatment. She'll be alright." Rachel tried to smile.

"She was conscious when we arrived." Cameron compressed her lips. "Why don't we go get some coffee while we wait."

"There's a canteen around the corner, although the coffee's not so good." House started in that direction. "I could use some lunch. Maybe the cafeteria will be better."

Sharon held back, but finally sighed and went with them. The cafeteria was crowded with hospital staff and visitors, but they found a table and were able to pull five chairs around it.

"Dr. Cameron, is my grandmother going to be alright?" Rachel forehead puckered and her eyes were darker than usual.

"I think so. The fact that she woke complaining is a good sign."

The teen mustered a slight smile. "When can we see her?"

"That'll be up to the ER doctors and how many tests they want to do before they allow any visitors. I'll get some coffees." Cameron stood. "Rachel, would you like a Coke or iced tea?"

"A Coke, please. Maybe I'll go with you."

"Bring some food, too." House patted his stomach.

The two of them got in the long line.

Will's dark eyes shifted from his daughter to House."I wonder why they picked that site."

House shrugged. "Possibly to implicate you. Or me. They had to have known that you'd started work on our house. Maybe they figured you'd find her next time you were there."

"But that wouldn't be until Monday." Will scowled. "It's a good thing you stopped. Do you think they'll suspect me? Everyone knows I've never liked the woman, but she is Sharon's mother, and Rachel's grandmother."

His wife put a hand on his. "There are plenty of other people who don't like my mother. It's hard to believe that any of them would go to this extreme because of it."

"You're right." House nodded. "I bet we'll find that there's more behind this than dislike. If that's all it is, she would have been conked on the head hundreds of times in the past. Still, don't be surprised if Chief Anderson comes knocking on your door to ask where you were last night and this morning."

"I hope my mother saw who it was and that'll be the end of it." Sharon sighed. "And I hope there's no permanent damage."

"You think maybe it'll make her nicer?" House guffawed. "More likely the experience will make her even more angry than she already is."

"Angry?" The woman who looked like a younger version of her mother, but had a completely different personality seemed surprised by his choice of adjective.

"Would you prefer ornery? Mean?"

"Why do you think she's angry, doctor?" Will stared at him.

Cameron and Rachel returned with two trays filled with food and drinks.

House grinned as he appropriated a plate of French fries. "Pamela Bradford comes across as very aggressive. There tends to be lots of anger behind that kind of behavior, not that I'm an authority on the behavior of others."

Cameron smirked at him. "You're one of the most observant people I've ever known. And you're a keen student of peoples' actions and the reasons for them. It's part of what makes you such a good diagnostician."

A smile played across his mouth, but he didn't comment on the compliment. Instead he switched back to what they'd talked about earlier. "So, Will, where were you last night and this morning?"

Will frowned. "You don't suspect me, do you?"

"No. But, as I said, Chief Anderson might tag you as a prime suspect."

"He was home." Sharon put her hand on his arm. "We had dinner a little late last night, and then watched some TV and went to bed. We got up about nine this morning, had breakfast, then took Rachel to a practice."

"You made the team?" Cameron grinned at the teen.

She nodded. "Mom and Dad both came to my practice this morning. We were on our way home when we got the phone call about Grandmother."

"Guess that means you all have an alibi no matter when she was attacked."

"Won't she know what time that was? And who hurt her?" Rachel looked from one adult to another for an answer. She peeled the paper off a straw and put it into her drink.

"Maybe. But if she was hit from behind, she may not have seen him or her. The wound was here." Cameron pointed to the part of her own head corresponding to where Mrs. Bradford's injury was.

"At least she'll be able to tell us when and where she was attacked." Sharon sipped her coffee, then added a packet of sugar.

Will moved his sandwich around on his plate. "There were no other injuries?" He finally lifted a half and took a bite.

"I didn't see any. That doesn't mean that the blow to the head didn't cause internal damage." House looked up as a doctor approached them. "We'll know soon enough."

The young doctor looked from one of them to the other. "Mrs. Davis?"

"I'm Sharon Davis." She stood. "Is my mother ready for visitors?"

"Only two at a time, but before you go to her, I'll have to warn you. She doesn't remember what happened to her, and she's demanding to be sent home. We can't do that. With a wound like hers, we have to keep her overnight. Perhaps one of you can convince her."

"Is the amnesia temporary?"

"There's no way to tell. She knows who she is. The only thing she can't remember is the actually attack and anything that's happened since."

"Sharon, maybe you should see her alone." Will gripped his wife's shoulder.

She nodded. "Where is she?"

The doctor led her out, and Will sighed. "I knew it wouldn't be simple, that she'd identify the person who hit her."


	11. Chapter 11

_What does Mrs. Bradford remember, if anything at all?_

_Thanks for reading. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and seeing new readers every week._

**Chapter 11.** **Try To Remember**

"Amnesia's a funny thing, especially this kind." Cameron smiled. "Sometimes people never remember what happened, and other times it comes rushing back in complete, gory detail. At least Mrs. Bradford isn't badly injured."

"What if she hadn't been found so soon?" Rachel stared at her untouched food.

House shrugged. "She'd probably be dehydrated by the time we found her, but not much worse than she is now. Are you going to eat that?" He pointed to her plate.

She shook her head and pushed it toward him.

"It doesn't really help to play the 'what if' game," Will told his daughter. "Just be thankful the doctors found your grandmother when they did." He turned to House. "So what were you doing there? I don't mean at the site but in the woods nearby."

House and Cameron exchanged a glance. What could they say in front of an impressionable teenager? "We'd been walking around the trench, but it was very hot by then, so we were looking for some shade." Cameron knew it was lame as she said it, but hoped Will wouldn't press the point.

He studied them and nodded once.

"When your wife comes back, why don't you take Rachel in to see her grandmother?" Cameron suggested.

Will snickered. "I'm not her favorite person."

"She probably likes you better than either Cameron or me." House smirked.

When Sharon returned from seeing her mother, she looked relieved, but she was still frowning. "She really doesn't know what happened. Rachel, did you want to see her? You don't have to, Sweetheart."

"No, I want to. I want her to know that I'm worried about her and hope she gets better soon." The teen rose.

So did her father. "I'll take her. I know your mother probably doesn't want to see me, but I guess we're family, and that counts in my book."

Sharon put her hands on his arms and kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Will." She watched them go, then sat again.

"You should eat something." Cameron pushed Sharon's plate toward her.

She nodded. "I think I can now. I don't know what I expected, but she's the same as ever. Demanding, ordering everyone around." She forced a chuckle. "Guess that blow to the head didn't knock any humility into her."

When Rachel and Will entered Pamela Bradford's room, he hung back at the door while his daughter approached her grandmother.

"Mom says you're going to be just fine." The teen smiled. "I'm glad." Her eyes fixed on the bandage covering a section of her grandmother's head. "Does it...does it hurt?"

"They shaved my head! Can you believe it? They cut my hair and shaved the right side of my head."

"That'll make it easier for the wound to heal. They had to clean it and treat it. Don't worry. Your hair will grow back. It's such pretty hair."

Mrs. Bradford ignored her and glowered. "If I ever get my hands on the hooligan who did this to me, they'll pay." Her eyes shifted to Will. "You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

"Mrs. Bradford, you're Sharon's mother and Rachel's grandmother. Even if I was motivated to do something like that, I couldn't. I didn't have to see my wife's face or my daughter's when they heard the news to know that they care about you."

She grimaced. "Very pretty speech."

"Grandmother, Dad was with us. Besides, he isn't the kind of man who's capable of hurting another person."

Will smiled slightly and squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "You're lucky the docs found you when they did. You could have been lying there for days before anyone else did."

"Docs?"

"Doctor Cameron and Doctor House found you," Rachel explained. "Didn't anyone tell you? You were buried in the woods near the site of their new house."

"What was I doing all the way out there? I wouldn't put it past that man to have attacked me." Her voice was a growl.

Rachel's brow scrunched. "Why would he do that?"

"So his little girlfriend can run for my seat on the council, of course." Mrs. Bradford waved a finger. "Don't think I haven't heard the rumors!"

"You think this has something to do with the town council?" Will scratched his right ear.

"What else could it be? And if it's not you, or Dr. House, what are they doing to find the hoodlum? More important, when can I get out of this place?" She pushed herself up a bit and looked around as if for answers to her questions.

"The doctor wants to keep you overnight." Rachel only knew the answer to the second question. She pushed her grandmother back against the pillows. "It's only a precaution. We can come for you in the morning, right Dad?" She looked at her father.

Will nodded. "Meanwhile, get some rest. They'll bring you some food in a little while, but is there anything that you need?"

She eyed him with suspicion. "I need to get my hands around the neck of whoever did this."

"I'm sure the police chief is doing what he can to find whoever's responsible." He hesitated, then asked, "Who do you really think would have done this to you? Was there anyone in particular who hated you that much?" He shook his head. "I don't think a seat on the town council would be enough motivation for anyone."

She stared at him through slitted eyes. "I've also heard that you might be running for Mayor. Is that right?"

Will swallowed loudly. "Yes, it is." He shrugged. "Someone has to fill the seat with Cosgrove leaving town."

"Grandmother, were you planning on running?"

"Me, child?" The innocent look on Mrs. Bradford's face couldn't have fooled anyone. "I have toyed with the idea."

"You never answered my question." Will glared at her. "Who hates you enough to do this? Who has sufficient motivation? You must know of someone."

Mrs. Bradford's face closed up. "I'm feeling tired. I think you should go."

Rachel and her father looked at each other. "We'll see you tomorrow morning." The girl kissed her grandmother's forehead. "I hope you feel better."

Will put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, again, and the two of them left.

As they walked toward the elevator, Rachel asked, "Do you think Grandmother knows who did this?"

"I think she has her suspicions. Otherwise, she would have insisted that it had to be me or Dr. House."

"I still don't know why she dislikes you so much. Doesn't she realize how much that hurts Mom?"

"I don't think it ever occurred to her. She's always assumed that your mother and everyone else around her would agree with her views on everything, and everyone."

"That's so sad." She pushed the button for the elevator. "I think it's time I did something about this."

Will shook his head. "Rachel, don't get your hopes up. Nothing you can do will change your grandmother's disposition. A conk on her hard noggin didn't do it."

"Well, I have to try." The elevator arrived and they joined the crowd of visitors on it.

When they reached the cafeteria again, Sharon looked at them expectantly. "How's my mother?"

"Same as ever." Will took the same seat he had before, but his daughter remained standing.

"She said she's tired. We promised to come for her tomorrow." Rachel frowned. "I want to bring her something, but I don't know what."

"How about a broom? It's all she's lacking." House couldn't help himself.

"Dr. House, this isn't a joke."

"I know, Rachel." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking."

"But there's always a bit of truth in what you say, or at least it reflects what you think." The teen crossed her arms in front of her and pursed her lips.

House smiled faintly. "Don't clench." He turned to Cameron. "Where have I seen that before?"

Rachel's eyes narrowed.

Cameron chuckled. "I used to get annoyed with him the way you are right now, and that's exactly the stance I took. Rachel, Dr. House has a habit of being glib. Sometimes there's truth in what he says, and sometimes he's only spouting the first thing that comes into his head."

House grimaced. "I know your grandmother isn't a witch, but she is easy to ridicule."

"Why?" Rachel stared at him.

"She's such a caricature of the dominating middle-aged woman who thinks she's right about everything and expects everyone to agree with her." He turned to Sharon. "There's more to your grandmother than the face she shows the world."

Slowly Sharon nodded. "She wasn't always like this, but I guess it worked for her, so she reinforced the persona she developed."

"Remind you of someone?" Cameron smirked at House.

"I'll admit I'll go to extremes to support my reputation."

"So what does all of this have to do with what happened to Sharon's mother?" Will set his coffee cup down.

"I think she's hiding something." Rachel licked her lips. "When we asked her whether she could think of anyone who might have done this to her, she kind of evaded the question. She accused Dad, and even Dr. House, but she let that go pretty quickly. It was as if she knew you didn't do it. Like she has an idea who did, and maybe even why."

Will nodded. "Maybe when we come for her tomorrow we can work on her, get her to talk."

"You know Chief Anderson won't hesitate to grill her about what she does remember, even if the doctors tell him she has amnesia," House pointed out. "And he'll be looking into her finances and personal life. Anything any of you know about that?"

Sharon shook her head. "You know my mother and I have not been on the best terms, well, not since I married Will. We're not close enough that she'd ever confide in me."

"Who would she confide in?" Cameron asked gently before House could badger the woman.

"I guess her best friend is Cindy Cosgrove."

"The mayor's wife?" House sounded surprised. "Interesting. She's almost as young as you are."

"Did your mother ever say anything about how she feels now that the Cosgroves are leaving...?"

"Why all the questions?" Will cut Cameron off.

"I caught the bug from House." Cameron smiled. "He's got a new puzzle and he's going to figure it out with or without any help." She looked at House, who's eyes sparkled.

"Well, I guess I've told you all I can." Sharon looked down at her barely touched food.

"Mom, what about your suspicions that Grandma might have a beau?" Rachel sipped her soda as she waited for her mother to answer.

Sharon looked up, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "That's right. Rach and I talked about that when we were away last month. I'd almost forgotten."

"Any idea who it is?" House asked.

Sharon shook her head. "It was only an impression I had. I might have been completely off base."

"She's obviously not hurting financially, so maybe it was a romance gone wrong." House started to speculate.

"Or it might have something to do with the Mayoral race," Will added.

"Or both," Cameron finished for them all.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks __everyone __for reading. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and seeing new readers every week._

**Chapter 12. Investigation**

The talk the next day both in Shelby and at Snow Hill Mercy was about Pamela Bradford and what had happened to her.

As House and Cameron ate their breakfast at Mo's, they were constantly interrupted.

"Didn't know you was gonna stop at the house site on your way home." Pete was the first of many to stop and ask them about finding her. "Lucky for her you did. Yup." He nodded solemnly and walked away.

Chrissy brought their pancake and sausage platters and grinned at them. "Much as she's not close to Mrs. Bradford, Rachel would have been devastated if she hadn't, well, you know, survived."

"I think your friend still loves her grandmother, even though she hasn't treated Rachel well."

"Well, I'm glad you found her. Who knows how long she could have been out there if you didn't." The teen went to wait on another customer.

She hadn't been gone long before House's team descended on them.

"Wow, we missed all the excitement!" Simpson said.

"And you still owe me lunch." House wouldn't let him forget it. "Just because we got side-tracked doesn't mean you can get out of it."

The tall blond man shook his head. "Wouldn't think of it."

"So what happened to her?" Jacobs' rounded eyes shone.

House shrugged. "They don't know yet, or who did it. She had a great big bash to the noggin, right side, just above the ear. I guess the police chief is looking into how she got there, because it was obvious it happened somewhere else."

As if on cue, Chief Anderson entered the diner. He waved to Linda and took a seat at the counter.

House watched him for a while as he ate his breakfast, but then rose.

"Don't start anything, House." Cameron put a hand on his arm.

He shook his head. "I'm only going to say hello." House ambled over and sat on the stool next to the police chief. "Morning."

Anderson turned to him. "Good morning, Dr. House. Don't you usually sit in the first booth with Dr. Cameron."

"I got bored with her conversation." House shrugged. "Thought maybe it would be more interesting talking to you."

Anderson chuckled. "Trying to find out where we are in the investigation of what happened to Mrs. Bradford?"

"Am I that transparent?" House snickered. "So?" He figured admitting it earned him something.

But the chief shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't disclose anything in an ongoing investigation."

"Aw, c'mon Chief. I was the one who found her. At least tell me if you found anything else at the scene." House was persistent if nothing else.

Anderson stared at him, shook his head again and sighed. "No can do, Doc. I will tell you that I'm going to question Mrs. Bradford once she's back in Shelby. I heard her family is going to bring her back this morning."

"She has amnesia, doesn't remember a damn thing about the incident, or so she says."

"You spoke to her?"

"No. Her family did, though, and told me."

"And you don't believe her?" Anderson's eyes narrowed.

"She's hiding something. I'd focus on what, if I was you."

"Are you trying to tell me how to run my investigation?" It was an accusation but there was a twinkle in Chief Anderson's eyes, eyes as blue as House's.

House smirked. "Never."

"You can go back to your friends now." The chief pointed to the booth where Cameron and the team were watching the two of them.

"Yeah, I do still have some food to eat." House slipped off the stool, then turned back. "Let me know if I can help any."

Anderson grinned. "Sure, Doc."

House was bombarded with questions when he took his seat in the booth again. "What did he say?" "Who does he think did it?" "Did he find anything at the site?" He held up a hand and drank a gulp of coffee before replying.

"He wouldn't say if they found any clues at the site. He'll be questioning Mrs. B. when she's back in Shelby."

"You told him she's hiding something?" Cameron's put a hand on his arm.

He nodded. "Other than that, he's being cagey, but he agreed to let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"So he doesn't suspect you." Cameron looked briefly at her empty plate before facing him again. "What about Will?"

"He didn't mention our friendly neighborhood contractor."

"Is Will capable of something like this?" Magnani looked alarmed.

House rubbed his chin. "I'm a pretty good judge of character, and I'd say he's as mild-mannered as they come."

"That doesn't mean anything." Simpson sat back on his side of the booth. "Isn't it always the mild-mannered ones who turn out to be the serial killers?"

Cameron shook her head. "Certainly not in this case."

The subject of their discussion was on his way to Snow Hill with his wife and daughter.

"Do you think we can convince Grandmother to come back to our house?" Rachel asked. She knew her parents might be uncomfortable having the older woman in their guest room, and probably trying to run their lives, to change the routine they'd developed over the years, but how else would she be able to spend time with her grandmother and find out what she was keeping from everyone?

"I think she'd be more comfortable in her own place. My mother is set in her ways."

Rachel tried an alternative. "Well, maybe she'd like it if I stayed with her. I've learned a lot at the clinic about taking care of someone who's sick or hurt. She'll need quite a bit of care, at least at first."

"Oh, Rach. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your summer taking care of a demanding woman?" Her father glanced at her face in the rear-view mirror.

"I don't mind. Maybe it'll give me a chance to get to know her better." All her friends talked about how wonderful their grandparents were, how they spoiled them. She'd never had that kind of experience with her grandmother.

Her parents exchanged a look. "We'll leave it up to your grandmother," Sharon finally said.

Rachel smiled. She had to think of how she could convince her grandmother that she could be useful to her before they reached the hospital.

Pamela Bradford was dressed and anxious to leave Snow Hill Mercy when her family arrived. "You took your sweet time." Her glare matched the anger in her voice.

"It's only nine AM." Sharon kept her voice calm and steady. "Has the doctor discharged you yet?"

"He hasn't been in this morning. But he said last night that I could go."

Sharon shook her head. "We can't take you until he signs the paperwork." She turned as the door opened and the doctor walked in, carrying a file.

"Good morning. How are we this morning?" Dr. Frank Enriquez was a small man with a big voice. His dark hair was slicked back off his high forehead and he spoke with authority.

"I'm fine and I want to go home." Mrs. Bradley had dealt with men like him before. Her husband had short-man's syndrome, compensating for his stature with a commanding presence. "Sharon, can you take the rest of my things?"

Enriquez approached her and motioned for her to sit back down on the bed. "Well, I will have to confirm your vitals are stable, of course. It won't take long and then you can be on your way." He glanced at her family. "If you'll give me a minute?"

"Of course." Will shepherded his wife and daughter into the hall.

"Now, Mrs. Bradford, may I have your arm?" The doctor checked her blood pressure and took her pulse, the read the monitor readouts. "Alright, I think you can leave. But if you feel dizzy or light-headed, please give me a call." He handed her discharge instructions. "My number is on these documents. I won't give you a prescription, because I don't think you need anything, but if you should experience any pain, call my office."

"Would you send my daughter in on your way out?" She phrased it as a question, but it was definitely a command.

Sharon returned with Rachel. "Will went to get the car. I guess you'll have to be in a wheelchair, at least as far as the exit door."

Mrs. Bradford sneered but when an orderly arrived with one, she sat in it, resigned to the inevitable.

Will waited at the front door to the hospital. Sharon wheeled her mother to the car and then helped her into the back seat of the family SUV. Mrs. Bradford looked at the car and sneered again, even though it was brand new and very clean.

"It's better than an ambulance." Rachel sat down next to her grandmother. "I guess you want to go to your own home."

"Of course."

"Would you...would you like me to stay with you for a while after we get there? Until you see whether you need anything."

Mrs. Bradford looked at the teen. All she saw was her eager and caring face. She was well-aware that Rachel was a lovely young woman. Perhaps it was time to get to know her granddaughter. "All right, Rachel. I think I'd like to have you stay with me."

Rachel smiled and took her grandmother's hand. "You know, I've been working some at the clinic and I learned a lot about taking care of people."

"I'm not sick."

"Oh, I know, but we also treat people who've been injured. Um, you'll need someone to change the dressing on your head. And I can help you with meals, too. I've worked some at the diner."

"I suppose your father can't afford to give you everything you want and you need to earn pocket money."

"Oh, it's not because I need money." Rachel grinned. "Dad must be doing quite well." She glanced at the back of his head. "This car is new and he's getting me one before school starts, right Dad?"

"Well, maybe not a new one, Rach." Will smiled back at her reflection.

Rachel shrugged. "I like working at the clinic, especially since I want to study medicine. And I've worked at the diner to help Chrissy and her mother and aunt."

Sharon chuckled. "Rachel likes to keep busy, and she learns quickly. All she has to do is watch someone do something once and she can do it, too, well, all but some more complicated things."

"Mom, you're making me blush." The teen giggled.

"I remember when you were that age, Sharon. I had such high hopes for you." Mrs. Bradford sighed.

"Oh, I don't think Sharon's done so badly." Will winked at his wife. "She has a successful home decorating business. And I'll bet she's active in as many organizations as you."

"How do you know how many organizations I'm involved in? I can't image that Sharon's working with the same...caliber of societies as I am."

"Mom volunteers at the school, and she's arranging a fundraiser for a nursing home. Um, and on Saturdays she usually helps out at the animal shelter." Rachel smiled.

"Now who's making whom blush." Sharon laughed.

Mrs. Bradford looked from one of them to the other. They had a warm and loving relationship, one she wasn't a part of. She wondered if it was too late to change that.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks __everyone __for reading. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and seeing new readers every week._

**Chapter 13. Tea and Sympathy**

Will and Sharon left their daughter with Mrs. Bradford at her large two-story home, promising to bring Rachel some clothes and to check whether they needed anything later that day. So Rachel was there when the doorbell rang at one that afternoon.

"I'll get it." Rachel had settled her grandmother in one of the overstuffed brocade armchairs in the living room and pulled open the heavy damask drapes to let in some light. "You just rest here."

She check through the peephole before opening the door on the police chief. "Hi, Chief Anderson."

"Hi, Rachel." Anderson wasn't surprised to see the teen there. "Is your grandmother awake?"

"Yes, she's in the living room." She led him from the high-ceilinged entryway through the archway on the right. "Grandmother, Chief Anderson is here. I guess he wants to ask you about your...accident." That's what here grandmother insisted they call it.

Mrs. Bradford made no effort to rise. She also didn't ask the chief to sit. "Rachel, you may leave the room."

Feeling like a child who's been sent away so the grown-ups can talk, Rachel instead asked, "Can I get you some iced tea or lemonade, Chief Anderson?"

"The chief won't be staying long." Her grandmother was adamant.

Rachel withdrew, but only to the hallway.

Chief Anderson cleared his throat. "We have statements from the two doctors who found you and from the ER staff at the hospital who treated you when you came in. We've also investigated the site where you were found. Do you have any idea how you got there?" He had out a tablet to take notes.

"No idea whatsoever."

"I understand your memory was affected by the damage to your head, but what's the last thing you remember? Where were you yesterday morning, for instance?"

"I suppose you have to ask these questions as part of your inquiries. As I do every Saturday morning, I spent an hour at Sally's Salon. A waste, now that they've shaved a large part of my hair." She lifted a hand to touch the bandage on her head. "Normally, afterward, I have lunch with two friends at Chez Vincent. That's on Elm. Lovely soups and salads. But I don't remember whether..." She trailed off and held her head in her hands.

"We'll check with the restaurant and your friends. Their names, please?"

She looked up at him. "Oh, well Cynthia Cosgrove and Mary Borrell. Sometimes Alice Padget joins us. I hope you won't bother them."

"Only to find out if they saw you Saturday morning. Well, if you remember anything else, I'll leave my card and you can call me." He turned to leave.

"Chief Anderson, I'm certain there's a good explanation for what happened. I would hope you can find the culprit, of course, but I've been told I'll recover, so there's no great harm done."

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "If you have any suspicions about this, I'd like to hear them. They might make my search easier."

"Oh, no, no. I have not idea." She shook her head vigorously.

He nodded slowly. "Uh-huh." He left her and Rachel let him out.

The teen returned to her grandmother. "Can I bring you anything? I can make a pot of tea or some coffee if you'd like."

"No, come sit here. I'd like to talk to you."

Rachel sat on the edge of a straight-backed chair with a flower-print cushion. It wasn't far from her grandmother's chair.

"Tell me, how well do you know Dr. Cameron?"

It wasn't what Rachel expected. "I know her pretty well. Why do you ask?"

"You've heard she's running for the town council, haven't you?"

"I know she was asked to run. I don't think she's decided yet."

Her grandmother's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Why wouldn't she?"

"She has a busy practice, and she'll also be mentoring some high school kids in the fall. Then there's the house Dad is building for her and Dr. House." Rachel smiled. "She's pretty busy already. But I think she'd be great. She's very smart. You know how she and Dr. House handled the health problems so many people had before and during the hurricane in June. I think she'd be perfect, but then I can't vote yet."

"What do you know about Dr. House?"

Rachel smirked. "He's funny, and even smarter than Dr. Cameron. Sometimes he's sarcastic and I don't think he puts up with any nonsense." She looked at her grandmother. "In some ways he's not too different from you, at least from what I've observed."

Now the woman's brows went up further. "What do you mean by that?" There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"I mean you both have opinions and you're not afraid to voice them. That can be both good and bad. It helps to listen to other points of view, though."

"Well, I'll have you know I'm nothing like Dr. House." Her grandmother pursed her lips and crossed her hands in her lap. "He's a most annoying man."

Rachel chuckled. "I rest my case. That's what I meant about being opinionated. Yes, I'll admit he can be rude sometimes but I think he's a marshmallow underneath."

"Well, if he is, he's nothing like me. I'm definitely no marshmallow."

"Oh, Grandmother. I wonder about that. Now, would you like that cup of tea or coffee? Perhaps you were reading a book. I can go get it from wherever you left it." She took a couple of steps toward the hall.

"No!" The alarm in the older woman's eyes was surprising. "I...I don't feel like reading right now." Her eyes became unfocused as if she was in deep thought.

"How about some TV then. Is there anything you like to watch at this time?" Rachel checked her watch. "It's almost eleven. Dad likes to watch some of the news shows Sunday mornings."

"Rachel, stop fussing. I'd just like to be left in peace for a while if you don't mind."

"Oh, all right. I'll go see what's in the refrigerator that we can have for lunch."

Her grandmother nodded. "Yes, why don't you do that?"

The refrigerator contents was mostly different from the food Rachel's mother usually kept in theirs. The skim milk and yogurt were the same, and the sliced cheese and carton of eggs, but there wasn't any luncheon meats, no sliced turkey or ham. The fruit and vegetables in the bins looked fresh. She found some steaks in the freezer, along with frozen vegetables, but no ice cream or frozen yogurt, no hamburgers or hot dogs. And definitely no pizza. She returned to her grandmother to find she'd fallen asleep. Rachel smiled, knowing she needed the rest to recuperate.

An hour later, she prepared a salad of greens, tomatoes, cucumbers and carrots, with sliced hard-boiled eggs on top, and brought a plate of it out to the living room. "I didn't know what else you might want," she told her grandmother.

The older woman smiled. "This will do nicely for now. Perhaps later some soup. I believe there's a can or two in the cupboard above the sink."

"Did you want some tea with that?" Rachel pointed to the salad.

"That would be lovely. But what about you?"

"Oh, I had some cheese while you were sleeping and I think I'll have some of the salad, too."

She returned to the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea, and filled a plate for herself, then rejoined her grandmother, but as she sat down, the bell rang.

"Oh, dear, I hope it's not Chief Anderson again." Mrs. Bradford frowned.

Rachel went to the hall and looked out to see her grandmother's friend, Mary Borrell. She opened the door. Mary looked at her, but without saying a word, swept past her and into the living room.

"Pamela, I heard the horrible news." She looked like she was the one in pain. "Are you all right? Whatever happened?" She took her friend's hands.

"Mary, I'm going to be fine." Rachel's grandmother pulled her hands back. "Don't fuss."

"Are you in pain? I hope the doctors have been able to help you."

"They have. Now will you please sit down." Mrs. Bradford grimaced.

Mary sat as instructed. She glanced at Rachel. "I'm glad you have a girl to help you. You'll need her."

"Mary, Rachel is my granddaughter. Sharon's child."

Mary looked at the teenager again through slitted eyes. "But she's so...dark."

"Mary!"

Her friend turned to Mrs. Bradford. "What?"

Rachel's grandmother sighed. "My granddaughter will be staying with me for a few days while I recover. She is well qualified to do so. And I expect you and anyone else who visits to treat her with respect. She's not a servant."

"Oh, of course." Mary smiled. "Now don't get yourself in a state. I'm sure it won't help." Her eyes narrowed again as she studied her friend. "What did they do to your hair?" She reached out as if to touch it.

"Keep your hands off my head." Mrs. Bradford put a hand up to ward her off. "It's still very tender."

"Mrs. Borrell, would you like a cup of tea? I was just about to bring some for my grandmother. And some salad?" Rachel indicated the plates she'd prepared for her grandmother and herself.

"Oh, tea would be lovely. Um, thank you."

Rachel returned to the kitchen and filled the teapot she found on the counter with leaves and the hot water. She prepared a tray with the pot and two china cups and saucers. At the last minute, she sliced a half loaf of pound cake she'd noticed in the bread box, and added that to the tray.

"Thank you, Rachel." Her grandmother smiled at her when she reentered the living room and placed the tray on a coffee table in front of the rose-colored couch.

"Shall I pour?" she asked.

Her grandmother inclined her head.

Rachel handed each of the women a cup. "I didn't know whether either of you took lemon or milk in your tea. Oh, and I'll bring the sugar and more napkins."

"Make that honey for me." Mary stirred her cup and took a slice of cake.

She left them to their tea and went back for everything else. Aside from some slight slurping, there wasn't a sound coming from the living room. She found the honey in the refrigerator behind a small jar of marmalade.

As she walked back once more, she made a mental note of some of the things she could ask her parents to get from the market. If she was going to stay for any length of time, she'd never survive on what passed for food in her grandmother's refrigerator, freezer and cupboards.

She handed Mary the honey and put the sugar, lemon, and napkins on the tray, then sat. Her half-finished salad was already beginning to wilt. She ate it anyway.

"You will let me know if there's anything I can do." Mary poured a liberal amount of honey into her tea and stirred it again before drinking it down in one gulp. She stood, took the few steps to Mrs. Bradford's chair and pecked her cheeks. "I'll be by in a day or two to see how you're doing, but don't hesitate to call." She turned to Rachel. "You needn't bother to let me out." She walked out sedately.

Mrs. Bradford sighed. "Don't pay any attention to her. Mary has a tendency to dither."

"Oh, grandmother, that wasn't the first time someone's taken me for hired help, and it won't be the last."

"Well, I think I put her in her place."

Rachel grinned. "You most certainly did."


	14. Chapter 14

_We're leaving for another week away on Tuesday, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Hope you enjoy this one, and t__hanks for reading. I __love__ the wonderful comments and seeing new readers every week._

**Chapter 14. Change of Mind**

An hour later, Rachel cleaned up from lunch except for the tea tray she left close enough for her grandmother to take more tea if she wanted. She started her list of what they'd need from the market and was halfway through it when the doorbell rang again. She pushed aside the lacy curtain over the lights at the side of the door and looked to see who it was, then smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi, docs. I didn't expect to see you today."

"Hi, Rachel. We came by to see how your grandmother was doing." Cameron entered the hall, followed slowly by House, who looked around the entry hall with admiring eyes.

"I think she's doing well, although she still doesn't remember what happened to her." Rachel led the way to the living room. "Grandmother, Dr. House and Dr. Cameron are here to see you."

Mrs. Bradford frowned and said, "Thank you for stopping by, but I don't need a doctor at the moment, and certainly not the two of you."

"Now, Grandmother, they're only here to make sure you're recovering."

Unasked, House took the remaining slice of cake and sat down on the couch.

Mrs. Bradford's frown became a scowl. "Well, I hope they won't stay long."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Grandmother's friend, Mary, was by earlier. She didn't say, but I don't think Grandmother showed up at the restaurant where they were to meet for lunch on Saturday."

Cameron nodded. "That makes sense, since we found her around eleven thirty."

"Chief Anderson will be talking to Sally to find out what time Grandmother left the salon." Rachel turned to her grandmother. "That's who does your hair, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't let that Brenda near my tresses." Mrs. Bradford patted her hair, or what remained of it. "My poor hair."

Simultaneously, Rachel and Cameron said, "It'll grow back." They looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, you've seen that I'm fine except for that." Mrs. Bradford compressed her lips. "Was there anything else, or will you be going?"

Neither House nor Cameron took the hint. House in particular had settled in for a while. "Tell me, Mrs. Bradford, who do you think will run for Mayor?" He looked at the bit of cake he still held in his hand, plopped it in his mouth, then looked back at her.

Her mouth twisted into a grimace. "I would imagine that Owen Marshall will run. He's been the power behind Cosgrove all these years, but perhaps it's time he took the reins himself."

"You're not thinking of running?" House peered at her.

She smoothed the front of her dress. "Well, I've thought about it of course, but after this...incident, I'm not certain it would be the most prudent thing to do."

"Perhaps you'll throw your support behind your son-in-law." House watched her even more closely.

"My son-in-law? You mean William is thinking of running?"

"Hadn't you heard?" Cameron asked.

She shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "I heard that you were running for a seat on the board, but not about this." She looked from one of them to the other. "But..." Her eyebrows went up and she smiled. "You know, I wonder whether he might not be just what Shelby needs, and wouldn't it be a kick in Owen's you know what to lose to someone like that."

"Grandmother, your support would be wonderful." Rachel grinned and then hugged her.

Mrs. Bradford looked up at her and smiled, then turned to Cameron. "Now about your bid for a council seat..."

"I haven't decided about that yet."

"Yes, that's what Rachel said. What do you have to offer?"

Cameron glanced at House, but he'd risen from the couch and was walking around the room, picking up items and examining them. She shrugged. "I've run the clinic single-handed for a couple of years, on very little money, I might add. I know most of the people in town. And I plan to stick around for many years to come."

"She's also very good at explaining things to people." Rachel smiled at Cameron. "And like I said before, she's smart."

"But there isn't an open seat besides Mayor Cosgrove's, and if your father runs for Mayor, he'd take that seat as well."

"We've heard one of the board members might step down." House stopped there.

Her eyes widened. "Well, I'm not surprised. There are a few who I've hoped would step down for some time. I suppose you're not free to name names."

House grinned.

"Yes, I thought as much. And what about you, Dr. House?"

"Oh, I think Cameron would be great."

"No, I meant, why aren't you running?"

"Not my thing. I hate meetings." House finally settled on the bench in front of a baby grand that took up one quarter of the room. He ran his fingers down the keys.

Mrs. Bradford's eyes slitted. "Dr. House, do you play?"

He shrugged, his right hand picking out the melody of _Chopsticks_.

Cameron laughed. "If you're going to play that, at least do it right." She turned to Mrs. Bradford. "I think he misses the piano he had to leave in Princeton. He's actually very good."

"Grandmother, perhaps he can come play for you sometimes."

"Not if he's going to play such an inane song."

House took that as a challenge and began a spirited rendition of "Beale Street Blues." Seeing the frown on their host's face when he finished, he said, "No? That doesn't float your boat? How 'bout this one?" Next, he played _Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 22_, and she began to smile.

"My granddaughter may be right. Perhaps you would like to come by every once in a while."

House lifted one eyebrow, then a smile spread across his face. "That'll be awesome."

"Well, we don't want to tire you. I'm glad you're feeling better." Cameron smiled at Mrs. Bradford. "Let's go House. You can come back another time."

House rose from the piano bench.

Cameron started for the archway. "Rachel, is there anything we can bring you?"

"No, my parents promised to come by later with clothes for me and some food. Thanks for the offer, though, and for coming by." She followed them out to the entryway. Once they were out of her grandmother's hearing, she added, "I think Grandmother is hiding something. She wouldn't let me go to her room to bring her anything earlier. If I have a chance later, I'll see what I can find."

"Rachel, I think she's beginning to trust you." Cameron shook her head. "Don't do anything that might affect that."

"Oh, I won't. And thanks again. For everything. Grandmother may never show her gratitude to you for finding her, but I think she knows what might have happened if you hadn't."

"I'm just glad she wasn't hurt anymore than she was." Cameron grinned at her. "We'll be by again soon."

Rachel nodded and let them out, then walked slowly back to her grandmother. By the time she reached the living room, she pulled back her shoulders and smiled. "That was nice of them, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they didn't have to stop by to see how you were doing." She grinned at her grandmother. "I think you're beginning to change your mind about them. It would be so great if you supported Dr. Cameron if she decides to run, and especially if you back my dad."

"I don't believe I've agreed to either, child." She pressed her lips together.

"No, but if you do..." her granddaughter raised her eyebrows.

"It certainly would change the balance of power on the board."

"You do want to be on the winning side, don't you?" Rachel smirked.

Mrs. Bradford lifted her hand to the wound on her head.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Do you think the attack on you had something to do with the board? That someone wants you off it?"

"Oh, no. No, I don't think that's true." Her grandmother pursed her lips. "No, that wouldn't benefit anyone."

"But if they thought you were running for mayor, and they didn't want the competition..."

"You realize that makes your father even more of a suspect than he already is."

The teen frowned. "What about Mr. Marshall?"

"What about him?"

"Could he have hit you, hoping to disable you enough so you wouldn't run for mayor?"

"Or to kill me?" Her grandmother smirked. "Guess I have a harder head than my attacker thought, but somehow I can't picture Owen Marshall hitting anyone over the head. He probably thinks no one would oppose him if he chooses to run, certainly not me."

"All the more reason for you to be on Dad's side."

"Yes, perhaps it is." She sighed. "All of this talk and speculation has made me tired. I think I'll go up to my room and lie down for a while."

"I'll help you." Rachel rushed to her side as she rose from the chair she'd been in since she arrived home.

"That won't be necessary." But Mrs. Bradford swayed as she took her first step.

"At least let me help you up the stairs."

"Yes, I should show you the room you'll be using while you're here, although I doubt I'll need your help for long."

"I'm here as long as you need me." Rachel took her grandmother's elbow and walked slowly with her out to the entryway and the stairs to the upper floor.

They climbed the stairs even slower, resting after every three or four threads. Once they reached the landing, Mrs. Bradford pulled her arm away. She pointed to a door on the right. "That used to be your mother's room. You can use it. My bedroom is over here." She took a few steps to a door off to the left, caught her breath, and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Rachel didn't even get a chance to tell her to call if she needed anything. It seemed there was something in her grandmother's bedroom that the older woman didn't want her to see. She shrugged and continued into the room that had been her mother's.

The bedroom was clean, free of dust, but it also looked like it hadn't been touched since her mother left almost twenty years before to marry her father. Rachel was curious about what might remain in the desk and dresser drawers, but it felt like intruding on her mother's privacy. Instead she decided to ask her mother if there might be something there she still wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the delay, but I didn't have much time to write while I was away. _

**Chapter 15. A Little Help from Friends**

House and Cameron headed home after their visit to Mrs. Bradford.

"She's cracking." House turned into the driveway. "Rachel must be better than I gave her credit for. I didn't think it would be this quick."

Cameron got out. "Mrs. B. is still resisting, but the taste of having a family, especially a grandchild, could do a lot. I have faith in Rachel. She's a perceptive kid, very good with people."

"So, whaddya think? Gonna run?" His blue eyes drilled into hers.

She'd had so much experience with the way his mind jumped from topic to topic, she understood exactly what he meant. "We don't know whether anyone is definitely stepping down."

"Speaking of that, I wonder what we'd find out if we dined at Sal's tonight." The sneer was gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Hungry again? Already?"

"I said tonight. I think I could wait a couple of hours more." He shrugged before they entered through the back door.

Mrs. McClelland sat at her kitchen table, shelling peas. She grinned as they entered. "Dr. Cameron, a package came for you. It's on the counter near the coffee machine."

It was wrapped in brown paper and didn't show the ubiquitous Amazon logo. "I didn't order anything." Cameron hesitated, then looked at House. "Who would send me a package?"

He narrowed his eyes as if he could see through the paper. "I'd tell you to shake it, but who knows what that would do."

"It's soft, almost squishy." Her fingers pressed gently.

House reached for it, and sniffed it. He shook his head. "Okay, open it."

She carefully found a seam and opened the package. Inside was a small pillow with an embroidered cover saying, "Home Sweet Home", but there were also some sheets of paper. The top one was handwritten in perfect Palmer cursive: **Best wishes on your new home. Please complete the attached forms indicating your interest in running for the board. There are also sheets to obtain the required three hundred signatures from town residents endorsing your bid. I'm sure you'll easily fill those**. It was signed **Anna Eisen**.

"How sweet." Mrs. McClelland examined the pillow. "Anna always did beautiful embroidery."

"Are you and Mrs. Eisen friends?" Cameron had never thought about that before.

"Oh, she's a very dear friend. We widows must stick together, you know. And our children grew up together. I think I've known her almost as long as I've lived in Shelby."

"The question still is, are you going to run?" House tapped the letter and form.

Cameron swallowed a lump in her throat. "I don't know how I can refuse after this."

Mrs. McClelland chuckled. "Anna is one of those women people dismiss as being soft and easily persuaded, but she knows how to get what she wants. With a gentle touch, of course."

"In other words, don't cross her." House smirked.

"Exactly." Mrs. McClelland nodded. "Allison, I'd advise you to listen to her, and go for it, as you young folks say. This town needs some level-headed people decided the direction it goes. Someone young enough to appreciate what we'll need in the future for our children and grandchildren. Someone not set in the ways of the past."

"You're very persuasive, too." Cameron smiled at her. She took back the pillow. "The first gift for our new house."

"I'm certain it won't be the last." Their landlady stood and took the bowl of peas to the sink. "Can I get either of you some tea?"

House shook his head. "No thank you. We've just come from Pamela Bradford's." He hadn't had any tea there either.

"Oh, dear Pamela. How is she after her dreadful experience?" Mrs. McClelland sat again.

"She's recovering quite well."

"I understand you were the ones who found her. So strange. I mean, that she should be left near your new home."

"Guess she was an even earlier housewarming gift than that pillow." House tapped it with his cane.

Cameron smirked at him. "She still doesn't remember what happened. Is she also an old friend?"

"At one time, I thought my son would marry her Rachel." She shrugged. "But they each found someone else, and a good thing too."

"Why do you say that?" House narrowed his eyes.

"Because Will Davis has become a good addition to the town, as both of you have. And my daughter-in-law is the perfect woman for my son."

"What can you tell us about dear Pamela?" House smiled at their new source of information about Mrs. Bradford. "Especially her most recent activities?"

"Why do you ask?" Mrs. McClelland frowned.

"We hope we can help find out what happened to her, since she doesn't remember." Cameron shot House a warning glance.

He got the message. "That's right. We think it's connected to something she's done, maybe even someone she's angered in some way."

"Oh, I know she rubs some people the wrong way. She's opinionated and overpowers weaker people. But she's a sweet woman, really."

"I think I'll have that tea now." Cameron stood. "Stay there, I'll get it."

"I'll have some, too," House said, even though he only drank it when he was sick.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but poured hot water from the kettle on the stove onto teabags in two dainty china cups and brought them to the table. "Want something with this?" she asked House.

"There's some of my fruitcake in the breadbox." Mrs. McClelland pointed to it.

"I thought you'd never offer." House sipped the tea and quickly hid his distaste, then looked at the label on the bag string. Herbal, as he thought. "I'll have a couple of pieces." They'd help dispel the taste of the tea.

"Pamela always set a lavish tea." Mrs. M. smiled. "She hasn't had many tea parties recently. I suppose she's been so busy with the council, and with Mr. Sinclair."

House's ears perked up. "Mr. Sinclair?"

Her smile broadened. "Ian Sinclair. A most distinguished gentleman. Haven't either of you met him?"

They shook their heads.

"He came to town oh, about a year ago. Immediately he bought Phyllis Brewster's house, the big Victorian on Spruce. I'm sure you've seen it. Phyllis is in a nursing facility now, poor dear. Alzheimers, you know."

"About Mr. Sinclair?"

"Yes, well, he and Pamela took an instant fancy to each other. They went to Salisbury for the symphony together and Baltimore for the ballet. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him much lately. He used to take his dinners at that steakhouse in the next street. I'm afraid, after it changed owners, many people stopped going there."

"Including Mr. Sinclair, I take it." For whatever reason, Cameron never suggested they eat there, House thought. "Did he ever take Mrs. Bradford there?"

She nodded. "Yes, I believe so. I've seen them a few times, when he parked his car on this street."

"He wasn't one of our patients during the hurricane." Cameron narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Was he at the Fourth of July celebration?"

"You know, I don't think so. I wonder what's happened to him..." she trailed off.

"I think we're going to have to ask Pamela Bradford." House saw Cameron nod her agreement.

"What does he look like? You said he was distinguished." Cameron stood again, taking House's barely touched teacup and her own empty one to the sink.

"He's tall, almost as tall as you, Dr. House, and slim with a full head of gray hair, nicely cut. And a matching mustache. I do think men with mustaches are quite distinguished, don't you, Dr. Cameron."

"Oh, sometimes." She smiled and looked at House, who touched his upper lip.

"Does Sinclair have a job?"

"Well, he opened an antique store when he moved here. That, too, belonged to Phyllis Brewster. I suppose he's a relative or something." She compressed her lips. "It's on Elm. Or is it Hemlock? Anyway, it's just off the square."

Cameron shook her head. "I've never noticed it."

House was already formulating a plan to rectify that. Ian Sinclair might be the key to finding out what happened to Pamela Bradford. "You know, our new house could use a few antiques."

"House, it isn't finished yet. Where would we store anything we bought?" Cameron asked.

"Ever hear of storage lockers? Or perhaps our friendly neighborhood landlady would have some room somewhere." He smiled at Mrs. M.

"Oh, Doctor House, I wish I had room, but this place is overfilled already. And you've seen the garage."

He nodded. It was packed to the rafters.

"In fact, I was thinking about having an estate sale before summer's over."

That suggested another approach. "Maybe you want to sell some items to an antique dealer. Or at least have him help you price your most valuable pieces."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Mrs. McClelland grinned at him. "And who better to consult with than Ian Sinclair."

"I knew you'd understand." House smiled back. "So we'll just let you handle that end of things, alright?"

"Absolutely." There was a gleam in her light brown eyes. "This might be the most fun thing I've done in a long time." She looked at his almost untouched tea. "Would you prefer coffee?"

Later, as they drove to DiMonaco's for dinner, House took a detour down some of the streets off the town square.

"There it is." Cameron pointed to a shop in the middle of a block on Elm. "Brewster's. I suppose he kept the former owner's name."

"She probably still owns it."

A closed sign was tucked in the corner of the display window, which was filled with ornate furniture including a large table and Tiffany lamp.

"It IS Sunday evening," Cameron said. "I'm not surprised it's closed."

"I think we can let Mrs. McClelland handle Sinclair, but I will ask around to see whether anyone's seen him recently." House drove around the block and down to DiMonaco's. There weren't any parking places near the restaurant but he found one in the next block.

The restaurant was noisy although not as crowded as other times they'd been there. Sal was absent, himself, but a young woman seated them almost immediately. House smiled when he saw Owen Marshall at the next table with the newspaper editor and Buddy Eldridge.

Marshall frowned when his eyes fell on House and Cameron, but he stood and came over to their table. "I understand you're to be congratulated for find Mrs. Bradford yesterday morning."

"We're glad we found her when we did. And she seems to be recovering rapidly." Houseglared at him. "Where were you when she was attacked?"

"Me? Surely you don't think I'd have anything to do with it. Why, it was probably that son-in-law of hers, the one you're promoting for the mayoral seat."

"You didn't answer my question." House held his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had a late breakfast with some business associates."

"On a Saturday?"

"I often meet with people on Saturday, especially those who are busy during the week."

"How late a breakfast?"

"Dr. House, I don't have to answer to you. In fact, the only one I have to discuss this with is the police chief." Marshall turned and walked back to his table.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm now back on schedule for writing and posting. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 16. Chew on That**

House watched Marshall's back, the shoulders stiff but not slumped. Based on the man's body language, he concluded that he was more worried about what had happened to Bradshaw than curious. "I wonder if he thinks he'll be targeted next."

Cameron's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. This may not be an isolated incident, especially if it has anything to do with the board."

House grimaced. "Maybe you shouldn't declare you candidacy just yet."

"I can't until we know for sure that someone besides the mayor is stepping down. Wasn't that why we were here tonight?" She sipped her water, then took a slice of the crusty Italian bread that had appeared on their table while House was talking to Marshall.

"Yeah. I guess I should have asked him about that." House buttered his own piece and popped it into his mouth instead of taking the dainty bite Cameron had.

"I could go ask him." She stood and wiped her mouth.

House didn't stop her. Instead, he busied himself perusing the menu. The first item was lasagne, and he thought of the idle conversation with Rocco about a cooking contest. He'd almost forgotten about that, but since DiMonaco wasn't there he couldn't ask if he'd like to go up against Mo and Rocco. Still, it made the decision about what he'd order easy for him.

Cameron returned just before their waiter, so he had to wait to hear what she'd learned until they placed their orders. She grinned when he ordered the lasagne. "Wanna taste the competition for Mo and Rocco?"

"Yeah. So, what did Marshall say?" His eyes were intent.

She pursed her lips. "He said he didn't know whether Buddy was stepping down or not, but he heard I might try for his seat and told me to be careful."

"Owen Marshall worrying about your health and well-being? That doesn't sound natural."

She nodded. "It gave me the opening to ask if he was worried that whatever happened to Mrs. Bradford might happen to other board members."

"And? Don't keep me in suspense, woman."

She smirked. "He thinks she was attacked because of some of the board's decisions recently, especially one about installing parking meters to pay for sidewalk repairs for the streets around the square."

House scratched the back of his head. "That would be quite an overreaction, don't you think?"

"You never know how people will respond, but I agree with you. It had to be something more important. I would have asked Marshall about Ian Sinclair, but his food arrived and he started eating as if I wasn't there."

"Such poor manners."

Cameron chuckled. "Yeah, it was something you might do."

"Did you get the names of the two guys with him?" House glanced at the table where the three men were eating.

"He called one Harold, but he didn't introduce me to either of them. Harold Langley owns the old Shelby Inn, I think, although I never met him."

"That fancy hotel across the square from the City Hall?"

Cameron nodded. "I have no idea who the other guy is."

"I wonder if Marshall is grooming one of them to be the next mayor so he doesn't have to run himself." House took another slice of bread and looked around. "Where's our food?"

"We just ordered. You can be patient."

"Never about food."

As they waited, DiMonaco came through the door and immediately walked to Marshall's table. He shook hands with all three men and took the fourth chair, drinking the water in front of him, and filling his wine glass from the bottle on the table. He grimaced, at the taste of the wine or something else, and started to talk, waving his hands. Then he seemed to see House and Cameron for the first time. His frown deepened.

Mashall put a hand on his arm and smiled at him, then said a few words.

DiMonaco's body relaxed. He even smiled when Langley offered him some of the food on his plate.

"You'd think he'd get enough of his own food." House smirked.

"I wish I was a fly on that table." Cameron sat back as the waiter brought their plates.

House laughed at the food heaped on hers. "There's no way you can finish all of that."

"I'm sure I'll have help." The amount of pasta with her chicken piccata overflowed the plate. "But first you're going to have to finish your own." She pointed with her fork at the thick slab of lasagne, accompanied by grilled zucchini.

"You can have my veggies for some of yours."

She nodded, and cut a piece of chicken. She chewed it thoughtfully. "I think Sal's cook could take lessons from Mo."

House nodded. "There's lots of food, but it's not that good. No wonder the diner's always packed and this place is relatively empty."

"It's not that this is bad, but it lacks seasoning." She sorted through the bottles on the table and selected salt, pepper, and grated parmesan sprinkling them liberally over her pasta. "Tomatoes aren't enough to make a good sauce."

"Since when did you become such an authority on things culinary?"

She shrugged. "I know what tastes good." She pointed to her plate. "And this lacks Italian type seasonings. I guess salt and pepper will have to do."

House looked around and signaled their waiter. "Can we get some oregano here? Perhaps some garlic, too." He wasn't going to push it and ask for rosemary.

She smirked. "Maybe you should enter the contest with Mo and Rocco."

"Naw. I'd rather be a taster."

"Should we tell DiMonaco about it?" Cameron looked over to the other table, where the discussion seemed to have turned into a heated argument. "Oh-oh! Something tells me troubles brewing."

House grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Whaddya say we throw in our ten cents worth?"

"We don't even know what they're quarreling about."

"Doesn't matter. C'mon." He rose, looked at his plate, took another bite, and strode to the table where Marshall was shouting.

"We can't do that! If Pamela doesn't recover, someone will have to fill her seat. Meanwhile, Buddy's threatening to resign. This is turning into a nightmare." His face was red.

"Calm down." The fourth man at the table put a hand on Marshall's arm. He was an older man who looked a lot like Marshall.

"I heard Pamela's going to be just fine," DiMonaco exclaimed. "So don't worry about her leaving the board before it happens. We'll still have a majority no matter who runs for Buddy's seat as long as we get Harold elected." He waved a fork toward the hotel owner.

"That's just it." Marshall's words came out in a tightly measured tone. "The rumors about Will Davis running have people cheering in the streets. How do we prevent him from winning?"

"You don't." Harold said. "Personally, I think he's a good choice, even better than me."

DiMonaco looked at him as if he was a traitor, but Marshall looked thoughtful. "You'll at least run for Buddy's seat if he steps down, or Pamela's."

"Pamela Bradford is not stepping down from anywhere," House said. They all jumped. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, gentlemen, and I use that term rather loosely."

"House, stay out of it. You've done enough getting Davis to run, and your little girlfriend." DiMonaco's face was red.

"I didn't 'get' Will Davis to do anything. Well, except build me a house, and I can tell you I'm paying him beaucoups bucks to do that." House snickered. "And as for Cameron, A, I had nothing to do with throwing her hat in the ring, B, she hasn't even declared yet, and C, she's not that little. I guess the girlfriend part is true."

Marshall sneered. "I don't like you, House, and I expect the feeling's mutual, but I'm sure you know I have the interests of this town in mind whenever I do anything. I'm not sure you can say the same thing."

No one noticed Cameron's arrival. "House has done more for this town in the few months he's been here than you've done in years." She slipped her arm through House's. "I've been wavering about whether to run or not, but tonight has made my decision easy." She grinned. "I'll be happy to serve on the Shelby town board."

House's eyes lit up as he looked at her determined stance. "We'll leave you to you plans. Let's go, Councilwoman Cameron. You know, I like the sound of that." He took Cameron's arm, then turned back. "Oh, and DiMonaco, I hope you're entering the cooking contest during the Labor Day celebrations." With that, he and Cameron returned to their table. "So, you finally decided to run."

"We can't let Marshall and his cronies rule this town any longer. Did you hear him? ' I have the interests of this town in mind whenever I do anything'." She gave a very poor imitation of Marshall's deep voice. "Hah! More like he has the interests of Owen Marshall in mind."

"With you and Will on the board, I doubt he'll be getting his way for much longer."

"Now we only have to get elected." She smirked.

"That'll be the easy part," House assured her.

"I don't even have the signatures to get on the ballot yet!"

"Bring those sheets Anna Eisen sent you when we go to the diner for breakfast tomorrow, and then leave them with Carol at the front desk when you go to the clinic." He grinned. "You'll have the necessary signatures in no time."

She moved the food around her plate with her fork. "Do you think so?"

"Do I tend to say things I don't believe?" He ate his last bite of lasagne and made a face at it.

"Sometimes, but I suppose you're right." She finished her chicken but gave up on the spaghetti, passing her plate to House. She frowned. "Do you think the person who attacked Mrs. Bradford will be going after any other board members or candidates?"

"Somehow I doubt it. I still think the attack had to do with something more personal."

"Yes, but what?"

"We still have to find out about Ian Sinclair, whether he's still in town, and what his relationship is with Mrs. B." House twirled a forkful of spaghetti. Before he put it in his mouth, he said, "I think Rachel might be able to get us some intel about that."

"I wouldn't want to ruin the growing relationship between her and her grandmother." Cameron twisted her napkin in her hands.

"But if the kid shows concern about her grandmother being alone, kinda segues into whether there's someone in her life, some companionship, that sort of thing."

"I guess that might work." She dropped the cloth on the table. "I'll talk to Rachel the next time I see her."

House shrugged. "Who knows what she might have already found out."


	17. Chapter 17

_Busy evening, but I have enough time now to post this. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 17. Meet the Candidate**

The next morning, as planned, Cameron carried the sheaf of forms with her to Mo's, but it was House who asked people to sign them. She hadn't realized how on board he was about making sure she was on the ballot.

"I'll sign." Pete grinned as he affixed his scrawl to a page. "Hey, Linny, come o'er here. Dr. Cameron'll need all the signers she can get."

By the time they finished breakfast, two sheets were covered. "I bet you have at least two more after a day at the clinic," House said.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in the people of Shelby." Cameron kissed him at the car. "What I'm more interested in at the moment are the results on my patient." She hadn't brought it up all weekend, but through everything that happened, it was on her mind.

"It was such an eventful weekend, I'd forgotten about him."

She smirked. "No you didn't, but I'll accept that for now. I'll see you later." She walked away toward the clinic, and he drove off for the hospital.

Carol was at her desk when Cameron walked in. "I heard you had quite a Saturday."

Cameron nodded. "I'll leave these with you. I understand I need three hundred people to sign them to be a candidate for the board. I think I have a hundred so far."

"Oh! Well, I'll certainly sign, and I bet everyone who comes in will want to, too."

"That's what House said." Cameron grinned. "Carol, did I get the report for Charlie Ambrose?"

"Oh, yes. I put the results on the desk in the exam room." She motioned with her pen.

"Thanks, Carol." Cameron smiled at her once more and went through the door to the back. The report was where Carol said. She opened it quickly. Her eyes went wide, as she reached for her phone. She checked the Ambrose's number in the file and punched it in.

"Hello?" A tentative voice answered.

"Mrs. Ambrose, this is Dr. Cameron. I've gotten Charlie's results and I'd like you to bring him in so I can explain them."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes, half hour tops."

"See you then." She ended the call and read through the results once more, then turned on her computer. She became absorbed in what she was researching, that she didn't hear the knock until Carol opened the door slightly, called to her and tapped on the door.

"Dr. Cameron, there's a patient out here with what appears to be a broken arm. Gabby Shelton" Carol pointed back to the waiting room.

"Send the patient in." Cameron bookmarked the page and closed the site before turning her attention to the patient, a girl of seven or eight.

"Dr. Cameron, Gabby fell off her bike." The mother's led the little girl in.

"Hi, Gabby. Remember me? I saw you when you had that bad cold last winter and in June when everyone was so sick, remember?" Cameron spoke to her as she deftly examined the damaged arm. Then she smiled and looked at Gabby's mother. "Good news. It's not broken, only bruised and slightly twisted. Gabby, this will hurt so it's alright to cry." She grabbed the upper and lower arm as tenderly as possible and gave a quick but firm twist.

Gabby cried out, as tears formed in her eyes. And then it was over. She flexed her arm and smiled. "It's better!" She seemed surprised. "Thank you, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron wrote out a prescription and handed it to the girl's mother. "Give this to Gabby if she suffers any more pain."

Mrs. Shelton took the script. "Doctor, Carol had some forms on her desk. Are you really going to run for the town board?"

"If I can get enough signatures."

"Then I'll gladly sign on my way out." She helped her daughter off the exam table. "This town remembers all you've done for our citizens, how you worked through the hurricane and after to treat so many people who became ill."

"Thank you." Cameron beamed at the comment. "It's good to be appreciated."

"Well, we won't keep you any longer." She turned to her daughter. "C'mon, Gabby."

Cameron opened the door for them. Mrs. Ambrose and Charlie were already there, but there were two other people waiting. Neither of them looked in need of immediate attention. "I have to give the Ambroses some test results, but we won't be long," she told the other patients, ushering the boy and his mother into the exam room. She closed the door behind them. "Have a seat." She waved to the chair, and Mrs. Ambrose sat on the edge.

"Is the news that bad?" Worry filled the woman's face.

Charlie frowned. "Doctor, what's wrong with me?"

"You know that your blood pressure was high, and that's unusual in healthy teenagers." Cameron caught the boys eyes with hers.

He nodded. "So what caused it?"

"It may or may not be simple. Athletes and other physically active patients are usually thought to be free of cardiovascular disease and hypertension because of their apparently high level of fitness. But almost eighty percent of adolescents found to have elevated blood pressure during a presports exam, like you, eventually develop chronic high blood pressure. So this is serious, Charlie."

The teen nodded and pressed his lips together.

Cameron went on. "A number of things might affect blood pressure: high intake of sodium and saturated fats like you get in fast food, the use of alcohol, drugs, tobacco –-"

"I never did any of those!" Charlie interrupted.

Cameron nodded. "Your tests confirm that." She smiled at him. "The truth is, some innocent-seeming things might have the same effects, even NSAIDs, the caffeine in soda pop whether regular or diet, even decongestants. So can herbs and dietary supplements, especially the ones that increase energy or control weight." She looked into his eyes and saw him start.

"Oh!" Mrs. Ambrose slapped a hand to her mouth as if she was trying not to shout.

"I think that's the case here, because the good news is that the scan showed no underlying illness, no kidney problems or anything else." Cameron patted Charlie's knee. "Diet and lifestyle changes, a decrease in sodium and caffeine intake, and an increase in potassium, a loss of weight without diet pills, and some aerobic exercises should take care of it." She handed the teen a printout. "If you stick to this, I think your blood pressure will return to normal in a month. I'd like to see you then so we can check what progress you've made."

Charlie swallowed as he took the sheets. "What about football?"

"I think it would help if you sat out this season. I know it'll be hard, but you're just starting high school. You've got a three years ahead of you." She saw the frown on his face. "Why don't you work something out with the coach so you can watch the practices and help in the locker room, get to know the other boys."

The frown didn't completely disappear, but he nodded as he got off the table.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron, I saw the sheets on Carol's desk. So the rumors are true? You're running?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good! I'm definitely signing. Let's go Charlie."

Cameron wondered if Mrs. Ambrose would be so ready to support her if she'd given them worse news. But the rest of her morning proved that her patients were all willing to join Team Cameron, no matter what she told them about their health. By lunchtime, she had all the signatures she needed, including the staff from the other businesses in the strip mall.

She took a break and strolled across to the diner. If she hadn't already collected so many names, supporters seemed to be lined up waiting for her.

"You shouldda given me some of those sheets when you left this morning." Linda tapped the pages in Cameron's hand. "Everyone who came in had already heard you were running."

"How did they hear about it so fast?"

"You know how word spreads in this town. Someone who overheard you at DiMonaco's last night or at breakfast told someone else, and so on and so forth."

Cameron shook her head, overwhelmed. She smiled at all the waiting people as she placed the sheets on the counter. "I'll leave these here." Then she started for the booth but turned around quickly. There was no way she could eat if she was constantly interrupted. "On second thought, Linda, can I have my sandwich to go, with a large iced tea? I'll take it back to my office." She wasn't used to being the center of attention, although she knew she'd have to get accustomed to that if she wanted to run for office. The thought of public speaking was daunting.

Bagged lunch in hand, she smiled at the crowd lined up to show their support for her candidacy and beat a retreat across the alley to the clinic. In the quiet isolation of the exam room, she let her shoulders slump. She unwrapped her smoked turkey sandwich and took a big bite. Her mouth was still full when her cellphone rang. The ID said House, and she smiled, not at all surprised.

"Are they letting you eat?" The laughter in his voice warmed her.

"I'm in the clinic," she admitted.

"You bailed? Cluck cluck cluck!" His imitation was pretty good.

"I'm not chicken!"

"No, but your a chick and a modest, private one at that."

Cameron sighed. "House, how am I going to campaign when I can't even handle people fighting to support putting me on the ballot?"

"Buck up. You can do it. Bet you already have enough signatures."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do." She shook her head, still surprised. "I had enough by noon, but I had to go to the diner to get my lunch."

"Coulda sent Carol," he pointed out.

"So you're encouraging my cowardice." She put her sandwich back in the wrapping.

"No, but if you didn't need any more sheets filled, why face the crowds?"

"And there were crowds. House, you should have seen them."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" It was almost a challenge.

"No. I just wonder whether I can get through this stage of it. I want to help the town, but if it means lots of public speaking, dealing with crowds of people, some of whom aren't so friendly-'

He cut in. "No one threatened you, did they?" There was more concern in his voice than either of them was used to.

"Not today. But when I'm campaigning and others are too, who knows what might happen."

"Don't go anticipating trouble." He swallowed loudly. "The people of Shelby love you. And if there's anyone who bothers you, remember, I've got your back and I carry a big stick."

She chuckled. "I guess you're right." A tap on her door reminded her that her lunch hour was over, even though she hadn't finished eating. "Sounds like I have a patient. Thanks for calling, and for giving me a pep talk."

"I don't give pep talks."

She laughed and said, "Bye, House."


	18. Chapter 18

_Cameron's campaign for the town board is about to get underway, with a little help from her friends._

_T__hanks for your wonderful comments, and for reading my story._

**Chapter 18. Campaign Strategy**

Cameron didn't return to the diner until dinnertime when she knew House would be there waiting for her, and they could face any crowds together. As she walked in, she was mobbed by people, wanting to shake her hand. She smiled politely, thanking them for their support by name. By the time she reached the nearby booth, her face was stiff from smiling and she was out of breath.

"You've got more fans than a rock star." House grinned at her. "Linda gave me these." He held out the signed forms. "I'd say there were at least five hundred names. Even if they challenge some of them, you'll still have enough."

"So, I guess now the next step is to turn them in." She shook her head. "House, I never campaigned for anyone else before, let alone myself."

"Don't look at me for advice. Didn't you run for prom queen or something in high school?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't even go to the prom."

House's team entered and came over to join them. "Are we too late to sign?" Jacobs asked. "Sorry we didn't make it breakfast time, but House told us you've already got a groundswell of support."

"Squeeze your name in somewhere." House handed her the almost full sheets. "I bet you ran for something at some time, right?"

Simpson grinned. "I ran for class president in junior high, but I lost to a girl with enough money to promise everyone who voted for her a CD of their choice."

"I doubt you can help, then." House turned back to Jacobs. "Cameron needs campaigning advice."

"Stay positive." Magnani took the sheets from Jacobs and signed his name with a flourish. "Know the town and what people care about. The kissing babies thing is out, but if you have an affective slogan and visit lots of church socials, women's clubs, and high school football games, you can't lose."

"But what if my opponents do the same thing?" Cameron frowned.

"Dr. Cameron, the people of this town know and love you already. They're grateful to you for everything you've done." Jacobs patted her hand. "Just continue to do what you already do, day to day. And House, not every pretty girl is popular in high school or even college."

Cameron grinned at her. "Especially the ones like Heather and me who were too studious for the in groups."

Jacobs nodded.

"But you're both adults now, and so are the guys around you." Simpson's eyes were on Jacobs. "And us guys can appreciate the whole package, right, Rocco?"

Magnani looked confused at first, then nodded and smiled at Jacobs.

House and Cameron exchanged smirks. "I hate to break up this little detour, but are you all on board Cameron's political train?"

"Sure!" Jacobs and Simpson said simultaneously almost drowning out Magnani's "Of course. What do we have to do?"

House shrugged. "Beats me."

"I guess I'll need campaign literature and signs. Do we have to do a phone campaign, too?" Cameron shook her head. "I hate getting those calls, so I really don't want to make them."

"I don't think they're very affective anyway," Jacobs said. "How about radio and TV ads?"

"As long as their positive, what I can do, what I want to do for the town, nothing negative about my opponents." Cameron scratched an ear. "I don't even know who my opponents will be."

"What about that guy who was with Marshall last night?" House asked. "Harry whatever."

"Harold Langley," Cameron provided.

Simpson narrowed his eyes. "That name rings a bell. He owns the hotel on the square, right?"

"Yes, Marshall said something about running him for mayor, didn't he, House?"

House nodded. "Who was that other guy with them?"

"I think he's Marshall's father or uncle or something. I asked Carol about him today, but that's all she knew. He's visiting from Florida." Cameron looked at the three younger doctors. "Have any of you heard any rumors about anyone else running?"

"Besides you and Will Davis? I haven't." Jacobs turned to her right and then her left. "Have either of you heard anything?"

One blond and one dark head went back and forth. The blond grinned. "It'll be much easier if you don't have any opposition."

"Fat chance." House snorted. "There's always someone who'll jump at the opportunity to make an ass of himself by running for office."

"Are you calling me an ass?" Cameron crossed her arms like she used to do when he said something that hurt her.

"You're the exception that proves the rule. That's why they keep on doing it. They think they're going to prove the adage wrong." He smirk, then eyed as much of her back as he could see. "Of course, you do have a stunning one."

"House!" She gritted her teeth and looked at the team as if to say 'not in front of the kids'.

"Relax, Dr. Cameron. We know how to take his comments by now." Simpson chuckled. "And besides, House is right."

Cameron rolled her eyes, but Magnani and Jacobs laughed.

Magnani finally stopped. "Seriously, we'll do whatever we can to help with your campaign whether you need help or not. That is, if our boss will allow us the time." He winked at House.

House worked his mouth. "Anytime we don't have a patient. And when we do, I'll take over for the three of you." There was laughter in his eyes.

"With the patient?" Jacobs dared to ask.

House's eyes rolled upwards. "On Cameron's campaign."

Cameron smiled at them all. "Thanks, everyone, but I'm going to have to spend time with my own patients. I can't be out campaigning all the time."

"What about the Labor Day weekend?" Magnani shrugged. "I bet there'll be lots of opportunities then to appeal to the people of Shelby."

"Well, I think she's going to be one of the judges for the lasagne cook-off." House's eyebrows wiggled.

"I thought you wanted that job." Cameron narrowed her eyes at House.

He shrugged. "We can both do it."

She shook her head. "Some people will think we're prejudiced."

"It'll be a blind taste test, won't it? We won't know who's food we're eating. And besides, would you favor Magnani, here, or Mo if you did know which was which?" Even though the question was directed at Cameron, House's eyes were on Magnani.

"You have a point." She smiled at the young man. "Okay."

"Isn't Sal DiMonaco entering?" Magnani asked.

House shrugged. "He knows about it. It'll be up to him."

Simpson was ready to move on to other things. "So, how else can we advertise Dr. Cameron's candidacy?"

"I don't know. What else happens during the festivities?"

"I guess it's like the Fourth of July celebration, although I don't think there's a parade. I was here last year, but only spent part of the weekend participating in everything."

"I bet there are speeches. You can use that as a platform to let people know what you stand for," Magnani said.

Simpson shook his head. "They probably already know that."

"Yeah, but what I mean is, what ideas she has for the town."

House smirked. "Like whether or not to fix the sidewalks, or to install parking meters?"

"That, of course," Magnani said. "But things like how to use the land you're donating to the town, or how to bring tourist dollars in."

Cameron chuckled. "Maybe you should run for the town board."

"Give him a year or two and he'll be running for mayor, or even state governor."

Magnani shook his head. "Not me. I'll stick to medicine, thank you very much."

They all laughed.

"Who arranges for the speakers on Labor Day?" Jacobs asked.

"I don't know." Cameron looked around and finally spotted Linda delivering food to Pete a few tables down. "Linda, we had a couple of questions for you."

She filled Pete's cup and then came right over. "Anyone want more?" She hefted the carafe, then filled all of their mugs. "Shoot." She aimed her ever-present smile at Cameron.

"Do you know who organizes the Labor Day weekend activities?"

"I think there's a committee that usually does it. Mrs. Bradshaw, of course, but I don't know whether she'll be able to this year."

"She might be well enough by then," House said. "It's still a week and a half away."

Linda nodded. "And then there's her pal, Cindy Cosgrove. Guess this'll be her last year. My brother arranges the sporting events and he usually gets a few others to help. Mo's done the food in the past, so I imagine she'll do that again. Um, that's about it, really."

Cameron sighed. "Then I guess I'll have to stop in to see how Mrs. Brashaw is doing tomorrow and talk to her about it."

"Why are you askin'?"

Magnani replied, "We're planning Dr. Cameron's campaign and thought the Labor Day festivities would be a good time to kick-start it."

"Well, if you need any help, count me in." Linda's smile broadened.

"You've already been a help," Cameron told her. "Thanks for handling the signature sheets today."

"I didn't have to do anything. People were clammerin' to sign. Well, I gotta get back to the rest of my customers. Let me know if any of you need anything." She headed to another booth where someone was signaling for her attention.

"You should have asked her if she knew anyone who made signs and banners," House said.

Cameron sipped her coffee. "I think I already know someone who can do that. Carol."

"Your receptionist does signs?" Simpson asked.

"She studied graphic art in college. And she's a lot more than a receptionist, more like an office manager. I'll ask her tomorrow. But right now, it's been a long day and I just want to go home and curl up with a good book." She drank the last of her coffee.

"And me, I hope."

She looked at him as if she had to think about it. "I guess there'll be room for you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

_Cameron's campaign for the town board is gaining support, but what will Mrs. Bradford have to say about it?_

_T__hanks for your wonderful comments, and for reading my story._

**Chapter 19. Winning Friends**

The next morning, after breakfast at the diner with a good-bye kiss from House as dessert, Cameron drove to Pamela Bradford's house.

Rachel answered the door. "Dr. Cameron, shouldn't you be at the clinic?"

"I have a little time. Is your grandmother awake?"

"Oh, yes. Please come in. We're in the kitchen. I made some eggs and toast. Would you care to join us?"

"No, I've already filled up on one of Mo's mushroom omelets." Cameron followed the teen to the back of the house. She'd never been in Mrs. Bradford's kitchen before and took a moment to survey the room. It wasn't what she expected. Of course, all of the appliances were high end, but it was the modern décor that surprised her.

"Dr. Cameron, have you come to examine me?" The older woman sat at the butcher block table, an almost empty plate in front of her.

"I might as well do that, but first I wanted to ask you about the arrangements for Labor Day."

Mrs. Bradford sighed. "I haven't been able to do as much as usual, I'm afraid." She turned to her granddaughter. "Rachel, bring the good doctor some coffee."

"Sure." Rachel smiled at them both.

"She's been a godsend." Mrs. Bradford watched Rachel pour the coffee. "A lot of what is needed for the celebration is the same every year, so Cindy can carry on for me without much trouble."

"Oh, Grandmother, you'll be well enough to become more involved again before long." She looked to Cameron for confirmation.

"I'd say you will. I can see you've already gotten your appetite back." She sipped the brew. "Hmmm, this is good."

"I assume you had a reason to ask about the holiday happenings." Mrs. Bradford folded her hands in front of her.

Cameron decided to start with a safe subject. "Had you approved the lasagne competition before your – accident?"

"I'd heard there was a request for one. Our food contests tend toward pies. Were you thinking of entering?"

"Oh, no. Perhaps as a judge, but that will depend on how many entries there are and how many judges you'll need." Cameron hoped Pamela Bradford wouldn't nix the lasagne idea. She'd been looking forward to it.

"I suppose something new would be alright."

Was she talking about the weekend plans or something else? Cameron wasn't going to take the bait if she was, but it was time to get to the real point of her visit. That is, besides checking on the older woman's healing process and what Rachel might know about Ian Sinclair. "On another topic, I was able to obtain the required number of signatures to run for the town council."

Mrs. Bradford bristled. "I can assure you I'm not about to give up my seat just because of a little bump on the head."

"I didn't expect you would, but it seems Buddy Eldridge is stepping down besides Mayor Cosgrove."

"I'd heard some rumors." Her lips formed a line.

Cameron couldn't decide whether that meant she approved or not. But it was time to take the plunge. "Mrs. Bradford, would I be able to make a speech during the celebration? I'd like the people of Shelby to know what I stand for, if they don't already."

"I expect all of the candidates will be speaking." She tilted her head, studying Cameron. "Doctor, what do you stand for?"

Cameron had thought about that after she decided to run. "I've lived here long enough to know that this is a nice, small town and I'd like to keep it that way, but we could use more income and make some improvements to maintain the beautiful parks, good schools, and pleasant atmosphere."

Mrs. Bradford took a deep breath and let it out. "I think we all want that."

"There are some who don't want to change anything, or to spend the money necessary to repair whatever needs it."

"Like the sidewalks of the streets around the town square."

Cameron smiled at her. "I'm not sure parking meters are the answer, but I'm willing to consider them as one of the options to raise the money for repaving."

"What other options are there?" Mrs. Bradford's eyes narrowed.

"Increased tax rates, of course, not that I'd advocate them. But the other way to increase tax income would be to increase the customer base for the stores and other businesses in town. Ian Sinclair's antique shop, for example." She watched Mrs. Bradford's face when she said his name and saw a flicker in her eyes and a tightening of her mouth. "Do you know why it hasn't been open lately?"

"Why would I know?" The older woman compressed her lips again.

Cameron could tell she was being defensive. "I thought you knew him." She let it drop. "Then there's Harold Langley's hotel." There was no reaction to that. "We increase business for everyone in town by increasing the amount of tourism, not just passing through, but staying."

"You do know that too many sightseers can trash a place."

"Not if we appeal to a high class of tourists." Rachel smiled. "Grandmother, it's just what Shelby needs. I don't know how we can do it, but it's been done in other places without losing the charm of a small town setting." She turned to Cameron. "Let me know if there's any way I can help."

Cameron grinned at her eager voice and bright eyes. "Rachel, is there anything that the high school kids in Shelby want? I know the school provides a lot of activities, and many of the teenagers participate in the holiday festivities, but what's lacking in Shelby?"

Rachel didn't think about it for long. "A local movie theater. We have to go all the way to Snow Hill or the mall in Dorcester. I'm not sure the answer is a mall, but maybe some shopping that caters to our tastes. Oh, and a frozen yogurt store." She smirked. "Don't laugh, but that's the in thing with most of the kids I hang with."

Cameron's brows went up. "I think I'm going to have to start a list."

Rachel went on. "One more thing. The park that the town will be building on your property, do you think it could have a skateboard section?"

Her grandmother frowned at her. "You're not into such a dangerous activity, are you?"

Rachel shook her head. "But some of my friends are." She put a hand on Mrs. Bradford arm. "They all wear helmets and never do it alone."

"Hmmm." Her grandmother still frowned.

Meanwhile, Cameron took out her phone and was keying in Rachel's suggestions. "That's a rather extensive list, but most of these things are very reasonable. Every new business and whatever keeps spending here in town can help." She finished her notes. "Now, Mrs. Bradshaw, I'd like to take your vitals and check your wound."

"Here?" Mrs. Bradshaw sighed. "Very well."

Cameron smiled as she took her pulse, then got out her tools and obtained her temperature and blood pressure. "Your numbers are good. Let's see your head." She removed the bandage. "This is healing nicely, and the hair they shaved off is beginning to grow back."

"That's a relief."

Cameron applied a fresh bandage. "Well, I'd say you were doing quite well. It looks like you'll be able to do everything you want before long." She put her instruments away. "I'm sure you've had lots of visitors."

"Oh, not so many."

"What about Mrs. Cosgrove?" Rachel asked. She turned to Cameron. "She came by with a casserole yesterday afternoon and spent some time with Grandmother. And I told you Mary visited briefly soon after we brought Grandmother home."

"Ridiculous woman." Mrs. Bradford sneered. "Very annoying."

"Grandmother, she was only trying to show how much she cares."

"Well, I'd better go." Cameron gathered her things.

Rachel stood. "I'll walk you to the door." Once they were out of earshot, she put a hand on Cameron's arm. "She's hiding something. I don't know what it could be, but she wouldn't let me in her room the first night. Yesterday she received a phone call and wouldn't speak until she was sure I was out of the room."

"Rachel, did you see her reaction when I mentioned Ian Sinclair?"

"Yes. Who is he?"

"I don't know. Mrs. McClelland said they were friends after he came to town, but no one's seen him for a while." Cameron sighed.

"I'll try to find out whether she's heard from him." She grinned. "Do you mean friends like Chrissy and I are, or like you and Dr. House are?"

"I understand, closer to the later."

Rachel's mouth twisted. "It's kind of hard to think of one's grandmother as having a sexual or even romantic relationship."

"Ian's supposed to be quite handsome. I think the word Mrs. M. used was distinguished." Cameron smiled. "I'll leave you to ferret out what you can. House and I will investigate from our end."

"I guess I won't be staying with my grandmother much longer, so I'll have to work fast."

Cameron put a hand on the teen's arm. "I know you can be discreet about this."

"Of course." Rachel took a deep breath and let it out. "I think we've gotten closer over the last few days, and I don't want to spoil that. It's kinda nice to have a grandmother."

"I've gotta go. Thanks, Rachel."

Cameron hurried down the path to the driveway where her car had been baking in the sun. That had gone better than she expected. Had she really won over Mrs. Bradshaw's support? At least the woman wouldn't oppose her bid. But it was time to get to work for the day.

She drove to the clinic, hoping it would be a routine day. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
